Black Lagoon- An Authors World
by psychopath556
Summary: what if the world of black Lagoon got a new character plucked from this world and given new memories and skills of that of a highly skilled individual before being thrown into the shit, protected by the Author God he will thrive and have a hell of a good time doing it all, can anyone stop him...Nope, OCxRevy-Slow updates- be patient
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I figured I'd better post something or you'd all think I was dead. So I've decided to post some test chapter of fictions I've been working on, this Black Lagoon OC insert was one of my newer additions to my fiction list so I hope you all like what I've got so far, if so drop a review and tell me what you think. This fiction is a complete 4** **th** **wall breaker so if you don't like it too bad, I'm just ignoring any flamers, if you don't like it go someplace else I don't have time to deal with your kind of stupid, as for the rest of you, enjoy the read.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1…..WTF is that!_**

You know those days where you wished something exciting would happen like in all those animes you watch when you were younger and still do from time to time, well this was one of those days, and this was pretty much the average day in my life, get up with a hell of a hangover cursing the night before, go to work, come home have a meal before heading out to the bar and getting pissed and then staggering home only to awaken the next morning with the same hangover as the day before, rinse and repeat, same old shit.

Well this day just got strange as fuck right now, here I am walking down the street heading to the pub wanting nothing more to get pissed and go to bed, when right in front of me this white door appears going to know where, except on the front of it had a large black question mark and a letter pinned to it.

I look behind me, no one, I look around the door, no one. The street is completely empty except for me and this door leading nowhere, this isn't strange or anything.

So me being me I go to inspect the door and letter, as I step closer some black text appears on the letter saying "Read me"

I reach forward and pull the letter off the door opening it a key falls out, one of those old solid metal keys, and a sheet of paper, as I unfold it more text starts to appear. Eh, why not read it.

 **"Dear random human"**

Ok not strange or anything.

 **"You have been chosen by the great and wise Author God to live the life of his characters in his marvellous stories"**

Ok what the fuck am I reading?

 **"before you start thinking this is some joke, I can assure you it isn't, beyond the door in front of you lye's a new life for you, one filled with adventure and excitement, all you have to do is except the offer you are about to be given"**

Ok what's the deal?

 **"Your entire backstory will be erased, your history in the real world gone. You will not be able to return to this world after this deal is taken, but in return, the great and powerful Author God will give you so much more, knowledge, skills and freedom to do as you like in the stories he puts you into, you will be given the rundown of the life you have had in each story it's up to you how you generally act and the story will play out as it goes, though key events will still happen as the Author God decrees regardless of you trying to stop them"**

Damn this author dude's got some juice if he can pull all this off, the offer is tempting, I mean my life here sucks maybe I should take it.

 **"Oh and did I mention the worlds you'd be in would be all animes"**

Oh now it's a hell yes!

 **"If you accept his offer simple use the key to open the door and step through to be briefed and start your first of many new lives"**

Without hesitation I took the key pushed it into the lock of the door and turned it, placing my hand on the doorknob I opened the door to a blinding white light, I shielded my eyes, "well no turning back now" I say before stepping through.

* * *

 **White space**

I looked around as the light faded to find myself in an long rectangular room, everything was white in it, like some sort of clean room you'd see in a secret government facility, as I continue to walk through the room doesn't seem to have an end, the back wall just keeps getting further and further away, looking around I can't even see any lights and yet the room is well lit, this is just bazar.

As I'm walking slowly something starts to take shape, a long white metal table and chairs, they were the same white as the walls, roof and floor so I almost missed them. The only thing I didn't miss was the small black cylinder speaker on the desk in front of one of the chairs

As I approached it the light on its front flashed a bright green and a female voice filled the air.

"Good evening, we're happy to see you decided to take up our offer, even with it being so sudden"

I pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, "yea well my life was going nowhere so a change might do me some good. I assume you are this Author God the letter mentioned"

"Oh no, no, no, no. I am merely his secretary, I simply keep the big guy organized and keep his character on track"

"So I'm assuming I'm not his only character out there then"

"Well not really but in a sense you are, you'll find that here, time doesn't really factor in"

"And where exactly is here"

"The centre of the great Author Gods mind where all his creations stem from this will be where you come to at the end of each fiction you're taking part in and where you will receive your character briefs and then you enter into the world your skill and knowledge will be given to you along with any additional props you may require"

"So basically this is the home base between fictions, does he have any fictions he wants me in now? If he even is a he?"

"Oh yes is definitely is a he, and yes he does, he's always coming up with different concepts and this was one of his latest" the voice said as a black envelop appeared on the table in front of me

I opened the letter up and glanced over the characters profile.

Name: (Лев=LYEV) Lev/Leo Melikov

Nickname(s)/Alias:

Gender: male

Sexual Orientation: straight

Age: 25

Class/Status/Race: human/ nomad

Physical Description: well-built with heavy set shoulders, slight tan. Usual attire consists of a loose vest top and baggy jeans with a black leather jacket with open cuffs, that goes to just below his knees with a white Dot on its back with red writing on it saying "If you can put a bullet or a knife through here then I deserve it",

Tattoos / Marks: his right arm is covered in small tattoo lines and they extend to covering the middle of his back and front of his chest, he has a scar on his lower jaw that is deep but only adds to his personality

Hair Colour: midnight black

Hair Length: short/spiky

Eye Colour: icy blue

Height: 6'6

Weight: 125lbs

Skills: skilled with most fire arms and extremely skilled with a knife

Education: street wise

Likes: Booze, Women and Money

Dislikes: whinny brats, Rapists and general Jack asses, and anyone who shoots at him

Childhood/Backstory:

As a child he never really belonged anywhere, he was abandoned at birth, he was looked after by the homeless on the streets of Russia, he grew up fast and became strong, he learned all he could and picked up different languages as he went, as he was never one for Russian though he spoke it fluently, joining the military was his way out of the gutters, he learned how to use fire arms there but left due to him not wanting to answer to anyone.

He hopped from place to place, his first kill was at the age of 16 when he was held up by a gang on the streets of New York, seven on one, and he killed them all with a butterfly knife.

Wanting to commemorate the day he got several lines tattooed on him deciding he may as well keep count. He acquired his hand guns the same day, when he saw the custom build models in the display case he added another line to his arm before he took them

Two all black Colt M1911 with extended barrels and chrome detailing and etching.

Profession: Hitman for hire, Generalist hard-ass

Religious Beliefs: None, money is all you need, and knives and bullets, lots of bullets

Goals: enjoy life, make money, have fun

Motivations: nothing else better to do

Morality / Ethics: he'll kill just about anyone for the right amount of pay or if they generally just piss him off, but he draws the line at kids, the second your over eighteen he'll put a bullet in you if your dumb enough on get on his bad side. And if you shoot at him your signing your own death warrant, throw a punch, prepare to have your ass kicked

When I was done reading I smirked, "I think I'm going to like this guy?"

I heard a chuckling from the speaker, "I think you mean you are this guy"

I blinked hearing her words but then looked at myself and I was already dressed in the clothes the page had described, looking on my hand I could see the little lines, pulling up my sleeve there was even more of them all the way up my arm, damn I've killed a lot of people.

I could feel the weight on my sides under the coat, pushing it out of the way my eyes widened seeing I was strapped with the guns the paper had mentioned, taking them out of their holsters I aimed down their sights it felt so natural and they were so light, not what I was expecting something made out of metal to weight like, but then I looked at my arm and I noticed it was slightly darker tanned than before and the shirt I was wearing was looser, lifting it up my eyes widened, I was ripped at fuck, no wonder the guns were so light.

"Chto yebat'! Podozhdite, ya govoryu po-russki!" (What the fuck! Wait am I speaking Russian!)

"Yes you are, don't worry the changes are being modified now, you should understand me and be able to mix your new dialects easily now like you've been speaking them for years"

"Wow what a rush, that's definitely a strange experience, though I've always wanted to learn a different language"

"Well now you're fluent in several"

"Yea it's like having a google translator in my head, so where am I going to be applying these new skills of mine, please give me some ublyudki (bastards) to kill"

"and it seems the character persona has been fully integrated also, only the relevant memories from your past life will remain, and a backup has been made of your original self for when you return here, as for where you're going the great Author God has decided to start you off with something simple as your first fiction, I trust you remember the Anime Black Lagoon and all of its interesting moralities"

I smirk, "and the fine peace off ass that is Revy, girl needs to find a better man than that poser Rock, I mean who calls themselves that really, and the little pussy has never fired a gun once, talk about no balls"

"yes, well you will be going into that anime as your first fiction, understand that certain things will play out, it's up to you how you interact with the story but in the overall scale you can't change to much, well looks like the boss man wants to get started, enjoy your first fiction and I'll be in touch just keep an eye out for any black envelopes only you can see them and read their contents, it's just me giving you updates and orders from the boss, so go on and have some fun"

As the voice finished speaking I heard something creaking behind me, I looked and it was the same white door as before, I smirked and reached for the handle, "let the fun begin" I said aloud as I opened the door only to be engulfed in a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The light faded and I found myself in a rather cramped position, my knees were hugging my chest and the only light source was coming through a gap in some wooden pallets above my head, running my fingers over the walls around me I could feel their rough surface and the mistakable wooden smell, I was in a wooden crate somewhere.

As I continued feeling around another smell caught my attention, the refreshing scent of sea water, so I was in a crate on a boat somewhere, interesting.

Looking up at the light source I could see it was a light bulb through the crack, as I manoeuvred by self onto my back with my feet up at the roof of the crate, and after a few kicks I broke the lid off by putting my feet through it, it was easier than I had thought.

As I stood up I saw something at my feet, a black envelope, so it's the first notice. Opening it up I begin to read it as I get out of the crate.

 **"Ah good to see you made it out of there alright, sorry about the poor entrance but given how this series starts it's really the only way we could put you in, as you've probably guessed by now you're on a boat, but not just any boat, you're on the ship that Rock is on with the hard drive from his boss with all those dirty little secrets of his company on it, so of course lagoon company will be here in about five minutes to steal it for hotel Moscow, so this would be your best opportunity to meet them and get a lift to Roanapur for the rest of the series, that is of course after you help them take down the mercenary in the chopper that comes after them, so best to make good first impressions, what you decide to do after that is all you, have fun and we'll be in touch soon"**

After I finished reading the letter it immediately turned to dust and blew away

So that's where I was, interesting, oh well time to go make some new friends. I think as I head towards the steps up to the top of the ship, checking the mags on both my pistols as I went, it felt so normal like I had done it a hundred times before, and I had all the memories as well, I remembered the bone chilling cold winters of my youth growing up on the streets of Russia's poorest districts, I remembered huddling around the fires to keep from freezing, stealing scraps of food and running just so I could eat. I remembered joining the military at sixteen and learning how to use a gun, remembering my first kills when I was so young killing seven with just a butterfly knife, running it across their throats and plunging it into their chests, the spray of warm blood on my skin, the gurgling they made as the blood filled their lungs and the fear in their eyes as they died, they had picked the wrong guy to try to rob.

Replacing my pistols in my holster's, I remembered when I had got them, twenty years old I had stolen them from a shop I had been protecting in, when the bastard tried to cheat me out of my contracted pay, I ran my hand over the lines on my covered arm remembering each kill, their marks and grooves under my skin making me shiver with excitement, remembering them all one after another, most would be creeped out at the thought of having taken… four hundred and sixty two lives, that's how many there were now I remembered, but for some reason I wasn't. It must have been the characters persona that was making me feel like this, I liked it.

Coming to the top of the steps I opened the door and squinted as the sunlight hit me full in the face, as my eyes adjusted I could see nothing but ocean that surrounded me, not really much land to swim to, so it looked like my only option was to get a lift from lagoon company, seeing as how my only other option was the police that would be arriving in about ten minutes due to the ship being under attack, and with my character background, my back ground, I'd be in the shit with over ten warrants out on me in multiple countries I'd be screwed ten ways till Sunday, whatever that saying fucking means.

I started walking to the front and looked over the railings just in time to see Rock take a right hook from a big bald black guy in a military get up, wearing shades with metal side blinders and frames, Dutch, that was his name if I remember correctly.

I smirk seeing the little pussy go skidding across the deck like a sack of shit as Dutch pulls his 44 revolver, and another figure comes from his left. I blink seeing her for the first time, the anime doesn't do her justice.

She was a freaking bombshell, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, with a slight plum purple tinge to it, which looked completely natural, she had a muscular build that looked amazing, she didn't hide it in the slightest, how could she walking around in that black crop top, very-very short denim shorts, and military green boots. And under each arm was a pistol holster for her pair of berretta 92F's cutlass special edition with skull and cross bone grips.

I licked my lips, oh this was going to be fun. But there was one question just how was I going to get them to give me a lift off this boat, it's not like I could just ask them for it, Revy would likely shoot me the second I did, that's if Dutch didn't stop her.

I closed my eyes trying to remember the reason my character was on this boat to begin with, japan that's where we were coming from…. But what was I doing there, I had three warrants out for my arrest in japan…. Make that four my last job, a triple job assassination, a hundred and fifty grand job, everything was in my head, I membered preparing everything, I remember the three weeks of prep and planning I put into the job, setting up the back up plans, should the job go south, it was easy money, taking out three big wigs of a tech company who wouldn't close a deal, all I had to do was clear the way for the guy the other company had paid off already to do the deal, after a few more weeks of negations, hey no skin off my nose, and the money was in an untraceable account just waiting for me to collect, and I had another account all set up, that's how I was going to get off here.

I smirked as I leaned on the railing just as Revy put a gun to rocks head and told him to move.

"Well isn't this a nice we cluster fuck we have here" I said aloud making Revy, Rock and Dutch look up to me

"And who the fuck are you" Revy growled as she pulled her second berretta and aimed it at me

I smirked, "I would be the unfortunate bastard who decided to stow away on this ship you lot have decided to bring the cops down on, so it looks like I'm in need of a getaway ride"

Revy scoffed, "yea well good luck with that, move it ya pussy" she said as she kicked rocks ass getting him to move

I smirked, "I don't think you're getting my point here, you lot brought the cops, only fair you help a fellow criminal out"

Dutch smirks, "sorry but were not in the business of giving rides to stowaways, and we've got what we came for, Revy let's move"

I smirked, "of course I…" I started to say but my instincts kicked in the second I saw Revy move in a way I didn't like, she had aimed for me again and she wasn't messing around as she pulled the trigger.

In the time it took her to aim and fire, I had done exactly the same, I pulled one of my colts and fired, both guns fired at the exactly same time, their bullets fired in perfect trajectories as both bullets paths met and they collided before breaking apart on contact in a small explosion, Rock and Revy dived for cover as they broke apart, I stood there with my colt still aimed.

"Learn some patience twitchy, or is this how you treat all potential clients" I said as I holstered my colt.

Dutch lowered his arm having shielded his eyes from the small explosion he looked up to me, "Client?"

I smirked to him, "how much are you being paid for this job, twenty grand? How about I pay you ten more to get me from here to Roanapur in one piece, I pay you half when were on route half when we arrive that sound fair enough, seeing as it is your fault I'm in this shit in the first place"

He looks at me as if he's measuring me up I smirked back to him, he'd have to be a fool to pass it up, and Dutch was no fool.

"Fifteen" Dutch said as he smirked back, I gave a chuckle

"Twelve, and I'll throw in my services until this job of yours is done, if you want to take me on after that that's up to you" I grinned back

"What is this a job application?" he asked raising an eyebrow

I smirked as I jumped over the railing and grinned at him face to face, "I know a good thing when I see it, plus I think I've already demonstrated I'm more than able to keep up with your current crews skill set" I said gesturing to Revy as she got up rubbing her head

Dutch gave me a throaty chuckle, "your one smart ass bastard I'll give you that"

I smirked walking past him, "Luchshe byt' umnym, chem mertv" I said with a grin, (better to be smart than dead)

But I stopped hearing a clicking sound as I turned around my colt drawn again as I aimed at Revy she with her pistol aimed at me and we both glared at each other.

"That was a pretty neat trick you did just there, care to try it again" she said with an excited smirk on her face

I grinned back, "Maybe next time devushka (girl), but I suggest you not try it again."

"Oh yea and why's that" Revy grinned at me like a mad hatter.

I grinned back, "I have a policy. Anyone who is dumb enough to shot at me I kill them." I say before pulling back the trigger on my colt, "the only reason I haven't done that to you is I need your boat to get me out of here. That was a one-time deal, I suggest you don't push your luck or it may just run out" I say with a threatening tone, the light Russian accent helped that slight.

We keep our guns trained on each other for a few more seconds, before she lowers hers first, I follow suit as I released the hammer and returned it to its holster.

"Alright now that that's all settled, let's get out of here before the sea pigs arrive" I say as I head towards the boat

"What makes you think they're even coming" Revy says as she pushes rock onward.

"You lot weren't exactly subtle about taking this freighter, it's only because the cops in this areas are a bunch of prisoski petukh (cock suckers) that they aren't here yet, so let's not give them time get here" I said looking down at their boat below and smirked looking it over, a PT-109 armoured torpedo boat with four torpedoes in its launchers with a complete mat grey and metallic finish, I always loved that boat in the anime.

I threw myself over the side and landed on the deck with a thud Dutch followed after me and Rock then climbed down the rope ladder followed by Revy.

I looked to Dutch, "I trust you have a network hook up I can use to transfer your fee" I asked already knowing Benny would be below deck behind his screens monitoring the waters.

Dutch gestured to follow him, coming down the hatch we entered into the cabin area, Revy gave rock a shove and he landed on the seat as she popped a can of beer and put her feet up.

I followed Dutch into the tech compartment with Benny sitting behind his screens. I smirked seeing him, he looked just like in the anime, blond hippy in a Hawaiian shirt in speck and a laid back personality.

"Benny boy help our new client here transfer us half the funds for his trip to Roanapur. Six grand was the boarding pass and another six when were docked" he then held out his hand to me, "names Dutch"

"Leo Melikov" I said taking his hand and giving him a solid shake.

He nodded to me before turning and heading through another hatch to the cog pit and started up the engines, I turned to Benny and he nodded to me as he brought up the transfer program and I began entering the details, I knew they wouldn't cheat me Dutch had too much pride for shit like that and it would look bad for their business if they were to try and cheat me.

After filling in my details and transferring my the first payment, I did some quick accounting and set the rest of the funds from my last job to my account that I had set up for the exchange, I'd have to use that to get set up in Roanapur, I'd need a place to sleep that had no chance of break ins I'd need to pull together a small armoury, I'd need a vehicle that has good mobility and can get the job done, and I'd need to establish a client base, I hope the Author God doesn't mind me setting up roots in Roanapur seeing as there's a load of gaps in the time line I should have plenty of time to myself, which means I'll have plenty of side story to cover.

Once I was done headed back into the middle compartment and sat down, I looked over to the cowering Rock in the corner of the room. I sighed looking at him, what a pussy.

"So Revy was it, why did you bring this kiska mal'chik (pussy boy) with you, only thing he looks good for is a meat shield" I said putting my hands behind my head as I felt the boat come to a crews.

"That's what I want to know" Dutch said as he came into the compartment, "we're clear of the area now, but this dead weight is a problem, what the hell were you thinking Revy?"

"You just don't get it Dutch, you just don't get it. We're getting paid a lousy twenty grand for this job, only twenty grand, even with the new guy over here we'll only scrape thirty two, what's wrong with pulling in a bonus by calling in a ransom" Revy started

"You're being too simple minded" Benny called out from his compartment

"You want 'a die Benny" Revys yelled at him.

"Not really" he replied going back to his computer

"So, who's going to negotiate with japan? You." Dutch started at Revy again, "Do you have their phone number? How about a bank account to receive the ransom payment?"

I started chuckling as Revy was getting pissed off, "you have to plan ahead little devushka (girl), but it just so happens you're in luck and I can help you out there"

Revy and Dutch looked at me, "oh and how's that?" Dutch asked.

I smirked, "my last contract was in japan and I have a few contacts that still aren't burnt so I could tap them to get the contact details for this ransom of yours, and I have several bank accounts set up in various locations to receive such payments, I suppose I could lend you the use of one for the transfer until you get one set up yourself"

Revy started grinning, "Ha, I knew there was something good about you, I'm actually starting to like you"

"Well I do have a charming personality, besides if I didn't offer to help you'd just end up shooting him and dropping his ass over board, and I'd prefer it if you didn't get blood on my new coat" I said with a grin

Dutch just sighed, "Your right about that" he said before making his way to the door and gesturing Rock to follow him.

While those two went up to the top of the deck with a heart to heart I just lay back and closed my eye.

"Hey tech guy, how long till we reach Roanapur" I called over

"About an hour or so once Dutch gets back to the helm, and the names Benny" Benny called back

I smirked nodding, I knew his name but I just thought I'd call him that once, oh well now all that's left to do is wait, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **White space**

I looked around where I was and I saw nothing but white, until I was suddenly back at the desk with the speaker in front of me again.

"Well done, you certainly are a fast thinker to get yourself a ride, and that little cross fire with Revy was quite the show, you certainly got her attention in a big way"

"What can I say? I like making an entrance."

"you certainly do, now about your plans for setting up shop in Roanapur, the boss is pleased your thinking ahead, he was having similar thoughts and he has a few ideas for you on down the line, but until they come into play just do as you like, you'll be blocked at points if the boss doesn't want you doing something but that will be a rare occurrence"

"Ok that's good to know, ok I guess I'll see you in my next snooze then?"

"not unless I have something to tell you, bringing you here is like the black letters, check-ups and giving orders only, you won't get one unless it's important so don't expect this every time you decide to take a snooze"

"Got ya, ok see ya when I see ya then" I said as everything grew brighter.

* * *

 **Back on the boat**

I started opening my eyes as I felt myself shaken awake as the torpedo boat came to a halt. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and checked both my colts were still there before getting up.

I headed over to the tech compartment and did the final transfer just as Dutch came out of the cog pit.

"Hey we're heading down to the bar for a drink care to tag along" he said in a friendly voice that made me raise an eyebrow to before shrugging

"Eh why not I could always use a drink, and I can set up my roots here in the morning" I said in a friendly tone back as the three of us walked out.

As we stepped down onto the dock Dutch looked back to Rock who was still sitting at the front of the boat.

"So you going to join us Rock?" Dutch said as I just kept walking

Rock looked at him confused at his words until benny came around side him, "I think he means you"

I rolled my eyes who else could he mean, "so where's the best place to get a good drink around here" I asked Revy as I came alongside her.

She smirked, at me, "come on we'll show ya" she said as I followed, I knew where she was taking me of course but I had never been here before so I didn't know the way to the bar that they usually used, that got shot up quite frequently because of them, and if I even recall got burnt down once or twice, I'll make sure to leave the poor bastard a big tip he'll need it.

Reaching into my pocket I felt the wad of bills I had in there, at least two grand, that should cover me until I can get my last payment cashed I don't think places here take plastic.

* * *

 **Scene break**

As we drove through the streets of the city I couldn't help but look out the window and marvel at the city, sure I had the memories of my character and he had seen stuff like this hundreds of times and stuff way more impressive and astounding, but it was my first time, growing up in a urban city where a timid crime made the local news was my life before so a place like this was what I had yearned for, finally some freaking excitement.

We eventually made it to the bar as we entered I noticed the sign above, the Yellow-Flag bar, so that's what it was called, I couldn't remember the name before, I'll have to remember it now.

As we came in the five of us made for the front of the bar, Benny and Dutch orders whiskeys, Rock ordered beer, Revy was a rum girl and I called for three shot glasses and a bottle of vodka, I was going to need it for what was coming, I remember the first episode of the series like it was played on loop in my mind, I knew who would be coming here soon enough, Rocks previous employers had already hired mercenaries to get back the disk and data so the bar was going to become a war zone when they arrived, I figured better not get pissed before they get here, but I still wanted something to drink.

I dropped a three hundred percent tip as he set the bottle down.

"Hey thanks mister, but you sure this is ok" the bar man said as he took the money, I could never remember this dudes name. He was in a white shirt with is sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a brow waist shirt, he had short brown hair and a thin mustache and looked like he had just struck gold

"Of course I wouldn't have paid for it otherwise" I said with a smirk as I held out my hand for shaking, "Leo Melikov"

"Bao" Bao says taking my hand and giving it a shake, I nod back to him as I lift the bottle and start pouring my drinks.

"Why is there a gun on every table" I hear rock start off

I smirk, "in case someone gets to rowdy or doesn't know when to shut the hell up" I say as I take out one my colt and set it down, "so unless you want me to use this, I suggest you shut up kiska mal'chik (pussy boy) otherwise I'll give your brain a bit of fresh air through a new hole in your head" I say before tossing back my first double vodka straight.

I can see Rock gulped as I make the threat and give him a smirk, "ah I'm just messing with ya kiska mal'chik (pussy boy), I wouldn't waste the lead on you, bullets are expensive, and you're not worth that much" I say making Revy bust out laughing and Rock look at me with a WTF expression, I just lifted another glass and grinned. "I don't know what you laughing at devushka (girl), you're the one who took him wanting a ransom I don't even think they'll want him back, you might just have done them a favour by kidnapping him" I smirked before I tipped my drink back hearing a click beside my ear.

I looked to my right to see Revy with her barrette ready to fire, I simply grinned making Revy look at me strangely before she felt the business end of a pump action shot gun pressed up against her head, curtesy of Bao.

"Bao, what the fuck do you think you're doing" Revy said her eye twitching

"Keeping you from killing a new favourite customer of mine, dude tipped me big time, I like him" Boa said his gun aimed point blank

Revy rolled her eyes, and that when I took my chance and pulled my second cold and pointed it at Revys forehead, "lower your gun devushka (girl), it would be a pity if I had to mess up that pretty face of yours with some bullet holes" I said with a grin, that's when an idea came to my head, "how about I buy the drinks the rest of the night as an apology, sound good, something tells me it would be cheaper than paying for the damages and bullets it would take to put ether of us down"

As I said that a grin came to Revys face and she burst out laughing, "damn straight it would be, apology accepted" she said as she lowered her gun and the situation un-tensed.

I looked over to see Dutch walking off to make a call and Rock looking like he was about to piss himself after our little scene, I just chuckled.

"it looks like the kiska mal'chik (pussy boy) is about to wet himself" I laughed before I slid over my second to last shot glass, "have a real drink, and grow a pair of balls while you're at it, that American piss your drinking will never get you drunk, you need a proper drink, like miss itchy trigger finger and me, rum or vodka those are proper drinks, even Benny over there is drinking something proper, I've never been one for whiskey but it beats the piss out of the piss your drinking" I said before tilting back the third round.

I knew it wouldn't be long now before shit hit the fan, so I poured myself another set and got ready.

"ha, he's right" Revy laughed at rock, as she poured another glass and slid it down to rock, "a real man drinks rum or I suppose vodka will do, that piss will never get you drunk, now man up its time for us to go shot for shot sense our "Comrade" here is footing the bill" she said as she tilted back her own drink and downed it like it was nothing, "that is of course if you two have the balls to keep up with a woman, then I'm not going to try and force you, though I might have to stick a dress on you two and take you both out for a night of dancing"

My eye twitched as Rock loosened his tie, ok screw the mercenaries that're coming, she wants to drink fine by me. I smirked as I gestured to Gao to bring another bottle as Rock stood up.

"As a rule I hate chugging drinks like some teenager, but I'll make an exception" he said as he lifted the glass of rum and proceeded to down it faster than Revy did her first and then set it down with a pleased look on his face, "I was forced to drink at collage, we're forced to drink at company social events, never underestimate a Japanese business man" he said as Revys eye started to twitch pissed off at the fact he just ripped her a new one.

I smirked as I popped the top on the fresh bottle of rum Bao gave me, "not bad kiska mal'chik (pussy boy) not bad at all" I said before I tilted the bottle back and let it go as the entire litter went down in several seconds. I set the bottle down before letting out a belch, "Ahhhhh, not bad but I still prefer the proper stuff" I said before looking at the shocked look on rocks face and the raging look on Revys. I grinned, as I took out five hundred, "hey Gao", """bring us all the Bacardi you got"""

Bao gave me a crazy look before taking the cash and setting up another three bottles and then going to the back room for some more, this was going to be a long night, well at least for the next five minutes.

Five minutes later I was tilting back my third bottle and Revy and Rock were on their fifth round each, I was finally starting to feel the buzz. The entire bar had gotten in on the action, bets were being placed and they were crowing round cheering each of us on as we drank, god I wished the bar I went to back in my world was like this the only time it got lively was when there was a football game on and even at that it was never like this.

That's then I heard it the smash of glass the clatter of metal objects on the floor. I reacted and jumped over the bar without even looking over my shoulder, I knew what it was, the bastards had just tossed half a dozen high explosive grenades into a crowed bar, this was going to get messy.

 ********BOOOOOOM********

The entire bar shook as they went off the windows were blown out, the room was filled with smoke, my ears were ringing and I had just lost my buzz the night just went from great to shit in zero point two seconds, well it's not as if I didn't know it was coming.

Then I looked up and smirked as I counted down, three two one. That's when the lot of bastards outside opened up with their assault rifles and machine guns, mowing down any unfortunate bastards who weren't behind the bar. The rounds ripped through the few left on the other side of the bar and the rest hit the wall of bottle us, the glass shattered and I tilted my head as it fell on us just after the their contents, I gave my head a shake as I heard more rounds hit the armoured bar we were using as cover.

I looked over to see Revy finishing her last drink and I grinned looking to Bao, "you really are prepared, a bullet proof bar Hm, I'll have to get myself one of these when I set up my place"

Bao grinned to me as he lifted his shot gun, "yep, it can handle anything up to fifty .Cal, I'll put you in touch with the guy in town that dose them I swear that guy can make anything bullet proof"

Then Dutch's voice broke through the hail of bullets, "Revy"

"I'm ok" Revy called back like it was any other say

"Benny" Dutch called out

"Miraculously I'm alive" Benny yelled as he ducked and just made it to the side door where Dutch was

"Leo" Dutch called for me as I lifted my broken bottle of booze

"Pissed off all the booze is gone and my buzz is gone, YA sobirayus' ubit' eti prisoski petukh (I'm going to kill these cock sucker0" I yelled as I pulled my colts

"Rock!" Dutch called again

"Dead! People are dead! I graduated collage and got a job with a big corporation, and where am I now! This isn't fair!" rock began to yell as he held his head as the hail of bullets continued.

"Don't cry dip shit, don't you know you've got to enjoy life or it will slip away" Revy says as she pulled back the slide on one of her berretta.

I heard another grenade get tossed in followed by another explosion over head as I cracked my neck, "sdelat' zhizn' vasha suka, skhvatit' yego za sis'kami i nachat' blya, no sledit' prichinoy eta suka imeyet zuby" I said with a grin

Revy looked to me, "and what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I looked at her with a smirk as the door opened as the mercenaries crowed in and another voice cut through the air

"Secure the building, I heard voices and there's nothing I hate more that survivors"

I moved my legs beneath me as I took in a breath before kicking back on the ground and throwing myself backwards over the bar my colts out and I fired taking out two guys knee caps with the first two shots, they dropped and I put another two shots into their heads before I rolled and grouped anther two into two more guys chest.

I leaped to the side just in time to dodge a spray of machine gun fire, rolling behind a support pillar I was about to return fire when Revy leapt up from behind the bar and put two rounds into the guy who shot at me, before flipping to the side dodging two others firing at her, I returned the kindness and put a round through their heads as I sprinted at another, he trained his rifle on me, but I dropped and put a round in his foot making him drop to the ground spraying the roof, I slid into him grabbed him pulling him over me just in time to take five rounds from another meant for me, I kicked him off before firing three more shots at the bastards and then I saw Revy jumping behind the bar again

I dove for a toppled table as Dutch came out from the door and started laying down cover, Revy was reloading, and I did the same with one of my guns and swapped the other for the push knife in my back holder.

When I heard Dutch stop firing I swerved around the support pillar and ran at the three on the left they turned on me to late as I got close I put a shot in ones shoulder before upper cutting one in the chin ramming my blade into his throat, and I fired again capping the first in the head as I swerved around using the second guy as a shield before shooting the third and starting to open fire on the guys outside as I backed up.

Then something caught my eye as I heard a voice in my head telling me to look to my left, so I looked to the side windows and smirked seeing a black letter sitting on a military bike key in the ignition, thank you Author God.

Pushing guy to the side I ripped the knife out of his throat before pushing him forward and put three round in his back, before flipping the knife in my hand and tomahawking it at the guy coming in the door and it imbedded in his head.

I threw myself out the window and rolled to a halt before sprinting to the military bike. I lifted the letter and tore it open as I sat on the bike and started to read quickly.

 **"Hello again**

 **I hope you like the little gift, thought you could use a set of wheels for a getaway, I'm sure the previous owner won't mind you taking it seeing as you just put a knife through his jugular and three rounds in his back, anyway nice job so far now get moving before you get shot.**

 **Author God"**

I smirked reading the letter before I turned the key and revved the engine before taking off.

I roared around the corner just in time to see Revy tossing a grenade back at the last three who tried to follow us.

I swung around the passenger side and drove alongside them, just as the passenger side window came down and Dutch gave me a surprized look. "Well aren't you just full of surprizes, I thought we lost you back there"

I smirked, "not a chance it will take a lot more than that to cap me. I just thought I needed my own wheels, the ride here was cramped enough"

"Hey" Revy said as she rolled down her window, "what was that you said back there before you started shooting, sounded interesting"

I smirked, "I said sdelat' _**"zhizn' vasha suka, skhvatit' yego za sis'kami i nachat' blya, no sledit' prichinoy eta suka imeyet zuby"**_ , it means make life your bitch, grab it by the tits and start fucking but watch out cause this bitch has teeth" I grinned before revving the engine, "I'll see you guys at the docks we still have a disk to deliver don't we"

"Why are you helping us anyway, you could just drive off now, so what's stopping you this isn't your fight" Dutch asked

I smirked, "I offered you my services remember, I'll help until the end of this contract without pay, besides these prisoski petukh (cock suckers) shot at me, to let even a single one of them live, would be a waste, I have a reputation to create and maintain here in Roanapur, can't have everyone thinking it's alright to shoot at me and not expect me to kill their ass" I said grinning before looking forward and racing off leaving them in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok I figured it was about time for another update, things have been going slow but going none the less, enjoy chapter 2 and leave a helpful review please._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

We had all arrived at the docks and were all aboard the Lagoon taking off across the ocean at full speed, the sun was just beginning to rise as I lay in the back of the boat twirling my colt in my hand. Benny was currently making contact with Rocks Company through a secure line of communication, turns out he didn't need my contacts, though I already knew he wouldn't have and I already knew how it was all going to go down with the negotiations. The company was going to sell Rock out and basically tell him to go and die all because of their dirty little disk, what a bunch of bastards. I may not like the guy at this stage, being the pussy he is, but he still doesn't deserve that.

I sit up and put my colt back in its holster as I begin to think. I know I can't do anything about those bastards leaving Rock out to dry like that, but bastards who leave their own people out in the cold deserve nothing but the same.

What to do, what to do. I could make a copy of the disk and send it to a news station get the whole company outed, but then that screws over the people who are working there, the only bastards who deserve to fry are the big wigs behind this, Hm what was that company called again "Asahi Industries", Hm it wasn't them I was doing that pervious contract for, to bad some black mail would come in handy.

I do have a nice bit of pay from that job, I could cough up some to give Rock some payback, not the kind he'd want but still it would make me feel better, and now that I think about it I know just the people to do it or rather my character dose.

I smirk before standing up just as I hear the hatch open, that will be Rock heading up top to puke his guts out after being sold out. That means the chopper is about five minutes away, things are about to get rough.

I walk out and into the cabin where Dutch was sitting, "so what's the plan, who are these bastards that are trying to kill us, was it the kiska mal'chikov (Pussy boys) employers that sent them after us"

"Well for now were heading to deliver the disk at the meeting point. The meetings been pulled up ahead of schedule cause of these idiot, as for who they are, my intelligence says they're from a company called Extra Order, you ever hear of them" Dutch asked looking to me.

I frowned I remembered what I heard when I watched the anime, Extra order or EO is a mercenary contracting agency who recruit mainly veterans, and from my guys memories I can recall that they take them no matter what and they don't ask questions about why they were discharged as long as they can shoot they'll take 'm. "You mean EO, yea I've heard of them bunch of veterans still wanting to shoot shit up, you telling me that's who's after us?" I replied after three seconds of thinking it over.

"Yep, our client didn't like how long the company was taking to get back to them on the meeting time so they set up a little trap needless to say it was sprung, information just came a few minutes to late, but as long as we're at sea we'll be fine" Dutch said as he looked to be relaxing somewhat.

I shook my head, "don't be so sure Dutch, you forget who's funding these assholes, I wouldn't be surprized if they paid for a gunship for them to come after us"

"You really think they'd do that?" Dutch asked sounding a little worried.

"You have a disk that is full of a company's dirty little secrets that could cost them tens of millions or even put them behind bars, if they have to put a single million into making sure it's destroyed I don't think they'd think twice" I reasoned.

Dutch looked at me, I couldn't see his eyes because of his shaded by judging by the rest of his face I'd say it was a good bet he was looking at me with a "FUCKING HELL!" look right about now.

That was when the ear piece in my ear crackled as Benny's voice came on the channel taking to Revy.

"Hey Revy you up on deck" Benny called

"Yea" Revy replied

"I'm picking up something and its coming straight at us but it's not a boat. It's going way to fast, it's at three o'clock can you see anything?"

Hearing that I went over to the side of the room and tried to look out the small window and there it was just as Revys voice rung through my ear piece.

"It's a gunship at minimal altitude" she reported back just as it came in fast and flew right over our deck

"Damn it, an attack helicopter, you just had to fucking jinx us didn't you Leo" Dutch said as he hit the throttle hard and we set off at top speed to get away.

I should have remember him doing that, because we jumped when he did and I was thrown to the back of the cabin by force. I hit the wall with a thud and winced at the pain, "hey don't blame me, blame the rich bastards that paid for it, now just get us the hell out of here" I said as I got up and started for the ladder to the deck, "you drive, leave the shooting to the devushka (girl) and me" I said before I opened the hatch and climbed out.

I landed on deck just as Rock caught the assault rifle from Revy, "what I don't want this don't make me hold this" he said holding it like it was diseased at arm's length.

I walked up to him and slapped the back of his head, "give me that you fucking idiot" I said before snatching it off him and pulling back the slide, "if you're not going to use the toys let the bigger boys show you how it's done" I said before aiming down the sights and letting off a series of three round bursts as the chopper came in range.

It returned fire but missed the boat and strafed the water on the side of the boat.

I could hear Dutch cursing the hell out of me for somehow bring this down on us as Revy joined me in opening fire.

"Hit it already shoot it down" Rock yelled from cover, I looked over to him to give him a glare but all I could do was stare at him. The moron had done the wise thing and taken cover, but what made him a moron was where he had taken cover, right under one of the deck mounted torpedo launchers.

I blinked, "Kiska mal'chik (Pussy boy) unless you want to be blown to the moon, might I suggest you not take cover under the one thing on this boat that might just send you there" I said getting Revy attention she looked to Rock

"Hey dip shit I hope you know your hiding under a torpedo launcher, hope you don't get blown up" she yelled before getting back to firing from the anti-tank gun on deck.

As I fired the last of the mag in the assault rifle, I tossed it to the deck and pulled my colts, "come on, come get fucked you bastards!" I yelled firing like crazy praying I hit one of their Rockets or fuel tanks.

"I've had it!" Rock yelled from the side as the gun ship strafed the water again, "I'm getting the hell out of here" he yelled as he tried to pull on a life jacket obviously planning on going overboard to escape, Revy didn't like that as she jumped over the railing and slammed him to the deck.

"You limp dick son of a bitch, you running away" she yelled as she pulled back her fist to slug him

"Stop it! Why do I have to suffer like this? I can't take it any more" Rock yelled as the gun ship turned and lined up on us.

"Move it" I yelled jumping down to the deck with Rock and Revy, it was the only place I knew wouldn't be shot up on their pass.

The bullets hit the deck and it strafed us head on, it was just luck they didn't hit the torpedoes before pulling off and up.

I sat up from the position I was in, I had landed just behind Revy and Rock, and as I sat up I just so happened to look at the decking and my eyes widened, there was a fifty Cal bullet hole, mere centimetres from my balls, I gulped, "that was to close for comfort", _'thank you Author God for saving my balls',_ I said before getting up, as Rock hit the deck with his fist.

"Damn it, you all think you can do and say anything you want to me, everyone" he said as he grabbed the assault rifle on the deck and pushed Revy off him, "Even my damn boss" he said as he got up panting, he put his arm back to throw the gun as he yelled, "will someone tell me why I have to suffer like th.." he started before going to throw the gun into the sea.

I never liked this scene, stepping forward I grabbed the gun before he threw it and pulled him back before punching him straight in the face, and he hit the deck with a thud. I tossed the gun to Revy before looking back to Rock who was now clutching his bleeding and most likely broken nose.

"Will you shut up already, I've never met such a whining brat in all my life, will you fucking grow a pair of balls already, if you don't like something fucking change it, you don't want to be shot at, shoot the bastards, you don't want to be talked to like this fucking well be a man you little cock sucker, why you're still here I don't know, you're worthless right now, you're not worth a ransom cause your bosses don't want you, you don't even know how to shoot a gun just what the fuck good are you!" I yelled at the little shit on the deck.

He looked at me eyes full of fear and tears from the bust nose, I just turned and put my hand up to my ear piece, "Benny where the fuck are these guys, and why haven't they turned us into a hunk of floating metal already"

"They've pulled back to five thousand meters and are just holding there" I heard Benny reply, I already knew that, but I couldn't be arse with this little piss ants cry baby tactic at the moment, and I was doing everything in my power not to just shoot him and drop his ass over board and save the headaches in the future.

"I'm coming in" I said as I went to the hatch and climbed inside.

As I did I saw another black envelop on the seat as I went in, I opened it and took a read.

 **"That was kind of harsh don't you think, I know Rock can be a pussy sometimes but some people take time to adjust, not everyone can have the skills, experience and memories of a kick ass mercenary put in their heads by the author god, but even he has to agree he is annoying, but don't worry he'll change soon enough remember, and no you can't kill him he's still a main character remember"**

"Crap" I said as I tossed the letter aside and it disappeared, "and here I was hoping I could at least knee cap the little bastard" I said to myself as I headed for the control room.

"You just had to jinx us didn't you" Dutch said as I came in, I waved him off and sat down

"So, where are they now? Are they still holding back five thousand meters?" I asked as I crossed my arms

"Looks that way, it just doesn't make sense they could have sunk us by now" Dutch said as he set the controls on auto and looked out at what he could from the windows.

"Where'd the hell those guys go?" Revy said as she came in through the side door

"They're tailing us from a distance, whatever they want it's not looking good." I said as I looked out the window as I saw some greenery pass us by on specs of land on our sides and then I frowned, we were going right where they wanted us. "Hey I can see parts of land, just where the hell are we heading"

Dutch looked to me getting slightly worried and then pissed off at my question as he pulled out a sea chart and then he got really mad, "fuck shit, the channel that's it"

I came and looked around his shoulder at the chart he was holding there was a narrow strip of land with a maze of rivers snaking through it and ocean on each side with no way out, the cocky bastards in the chopper were driving us straight for it and into it they wanted to give us no possible escape route, if we went in there we'd have no choice but to face them head on and them with enough fire power to turn us into a floating wreck in seconds.

"The path ahead to Basilan is filled with rocks and mangroves they must have figured that out, the further we go the tighter it's going to get, in the end we won't be able to take evasive manoeuvres when that happens…" Dutch said as he looked over the chart

"Then turn this boat around and get us the fuck out of here" Revy said leaning on the other side of Dutch

"Yea" Dutch said as he rolled up the chart. I knew what was coming and not interested with another meeting with the wall. I moved over to the side and grabbed on to one the brackets to hold myself to it as Dutch went to turn the boat around.

He pulled the boat right in order to pull a thirty five degree turn to the left as he swerved around, but as we tried to do just that, the helicopter came in and strafed the water in our path with a hail of bullets, Dutch saw and pulled us back on route before trying again only for a heavier stream of rounds to hit the water making Dutch veer back to the right unless he wanted to have the boat cut in half. He would have tried again but it was too late we were already in the channel and there was no way to turn without being given more holes than a tea bag.

Seeing the result Dutch sunk in his chair, "You better not say I suck at this, but I guess I can't redeem myself now right"

"I wouldn't say that" Revy said in response

"I didn't have any other options, I had to evade to the right." Dutch said with his head hanging

"Yea I know that" Revy sighed

I came along side Dutch and put my hand on his shoulder, "we know, it was either that or lobotomy by fifty calibre rounds and a sea burial, you made the right choice"

At that point Rock crawled up with two bits of tissue paper in his nostril red from the blood and he groaned as he looked out the windows, "Um am I seeing things or have we just entered the mouth of a river, this is a river right? If we keep going this way we'll run out of places to escape"

"Yea we already figured that out genius" Revy said as she leaned up against the wall beside me as we turned through a bend.

"These guys have us completely trapped" Rock said as he looked ahead of us out the window that's when Bennies voice came over the intercoms.

"The enemies directly behind us again, looking down on us from a steady five thousand meters back right now"

I sighed and shook my head, "these bastards are playing with us"

"No argument here" Revy said in a sigh

I pushed off the wall as we rounded another bend and I looked out the window, just as a beached cargo ship came into view, it was old and abandoned, it was on its side and looked like it have been there for at least ten years or more, "Sunken ship is a bad omen, just perfect" I said seeing the ship as we passed it by.

After a minute we rounded another corner and as we did Benny called out on the intercoms again, "Dutch they've stopped, they're just hovering by that sunken ship right now like their waiting"

"It's not even worth the effort to follow us that's what this means" Dutch spat out in anger.

I scowled, "cocky bastards I want to kill this fuck already"

"You and me both" Revy said as she returned her berretta to her right holster.

As we continued on and just like Dutch had said the water way got narrower and straighter until eventually it came to an end in a little cove area inland with trees covering the area around the water and a small waterfall filling the basin.

"It's a Dead end" Rock said in a hopeless tone

"Sure is" Dutch said as he pulled off the throttle and let the boat idle and come to a floating halt.

I sighed, "Well what do you guys want to do, the only thing left is we turn around and head back or sit here and wait for them to come to us"

"My gut's telling me this bastard but us here on purpose. They want to finish us off face to face." Dutch said as he looked to both me and Revy, "So who wants to ring the gong?"

I gave a smirk as Revy chuckled, "we got us a real life cowboy here. It's been a while since I've fought one, never ended well for the other guy"

"Yea it doesn't happen much but you find them around wannabe vets who like to think of themselves as cowboys" Dutch said as he reached for a cigarette and went to light up.

Rock didn't like whatever he said and moved to him taking the tissue out of his nose, guess I didn't hit hard enough.

"Wait a minute!" Rock yelled, "You're saying our only choice is to die!" Rock said as he started to get up in Dutch's face.

"Alright why don't you calm down Rock" Dutch said to Rock as Revy yawned and I crossed my arms.

Then Rock had to say the stupidest thing yet, "I know! Why don't we call the local police? I mean that's got to be better than…." Rock never got to finish the sentence before he got a straight upper cut from Dutch and was sent crashing into the wall with a groan.

"You're not helping. Now like I said just calm down. Panicking isn't going to solve anything. If you wanna survive you got to start using your head" Dutch said as he went to light up again.

Revy moved up to him as he did, "Dutch, how about waiting for them to run out of fuel?"

I nodded at the question, "it's a good plan devushka (girl), but these bastards are from E.O, they'll come finish the job before that happens, they may be arrogant bastards but they're not rookies they know what they're doing"

"What about the ship, how's she looking?" Revy asked as Benny came up the ladder from below deck and rested his arms on the floor listening to us.

"So far she's not looking to bad" Dutch said as he exhaled some smoke, "But what I'm really worried about are those things" Dutch said as he gestured out the window to the torpedoes, "if a single bullet hits a torpedo, we'll all be flying to the moon"

"That's what you get for keeping them Dumbass" Revy said in an I-told-you-so way.

I rolled my eyes, "at this point they're just dead weight when the enemy is shooting down at us from above" I said while inside I knew what we were going to do with them and I gave a slight smirk.

"Yea I always figured I'd end up using them for something" Dutch said shaking his head.

"I know it's a waste but maybe we should throw those over board" Benny suggested and Dutch nodded.

"Yea you're probably right" Dutch said as he reached for the launch controls

"What a waste" Revy said shaking her head.

At that point Rock got up as the idea of the year clicked in his head, "Wait Dutch listen to me" Rock said as he steadied himself, no doubt he felt like he was doing loop da loops from the multiple fists to his face.

"You go back to sleep" Dutch said looking at him and was about to pull the leavers.

"Listen to him Dutch" I said looking to him, "I think he has an idea that might just save our collected asses. I can see it in his eyes, I'm liking that look Kiska mal'chik (Pussy boy), perhaps I misjudged you" I said grinning, this was the Rock I liked from the anime, calculating and calm, sure he had his moral but if I could just get him to lose them, he could probably be one of the better minds in Roanapur and that's the type of person you want on your side when the shit hits the fan.

Rock looked at me and nodded, "I've figured it out, now that I've had time to think, just hear me out"

"If you break my concentration again, then I'll let Revy hit you next time and it ain't going to be pretty" Dutch said in a fed up tone.

I smirked, "hey Benny you want a swing next, he might as well have the full set" I said in a laugh, Benny chuckled at the joke.

"I say we go face to face with these guys" Rock said with a smirk

"Are you retarded? How can we have a shootout? All we've got is an anti-tank rifle, they've got missiles on their side." Dutch said with a what-the-fuck expression on his face

"I noticed that chopper had infrared homing missiles, actually" Revy informed him.

"And let's not forget the two fifty. Cal fully auto machine guns, they'd turn us to swiz cheese before blowing us sky high" I said shaking my head in mock laughter, I knew what he was going to recommend for the plan and honestly it was going to be a ride and a half.

"We don't even come close" Dutch said as he held his head at Rocks plan to go head to head

"You think we do have something we can use" Rock said as he began to smile a rather sinister grin one that I always liked.

"Revy what have you been giving him to drink?" Dutch asked thinking he was off his nut

"Hey don't blame this on me, it's probably from you two hitting him in the head" Revy said pointing to me and Dutch

I smirked and gave a shrug, "he needed them" Dutch nodded back to me

"If you think about it, this is just one big game of chicken right? This boat armaments, this boats speed, that sunken ship we passed, I'm pretty sure we've got everything we need" Rock said full of confidence.

"What the hell do you have in mind anyway?" Dutch asked him looking at him like he was crazy

"Exactly what you guys were just talking about. Why don't….we blow them to the moon instead?" Rock said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Scene break**

I was standing at the back of the room my arms crossed as I had listened to the entire plan, I had never heard it all in the anime before so it was interesting to hear it first person and all I could say was one thing.

"Fuck me, you realize how fucking crazy you are right? How many chances there are something could go wrong? The missiles couldn't fire, we don't pick up enough speed, they decide to spray us instead of using their missiles there's way to many variables… I love it" I said with a smirk as I walked up and slapped Rock on the back as Dutch lit him a cigarette, "If we actually get through this I'm going to get laid I'm mean fucking hell, I guy only lives once and I've done come crazy thinks, but this takes the fucking cake" I said laughing.

"It's impossible" Dutch said shaking his head, "there's no way we can pull this off"

"If you think about it in theory this boat is designed to hydroplane, at full speed were only in the water about this much" Benny said as he gestured a couple of inches with his hand

Revy laughed, "ha, I'm with the crazy Russian over here, I say we go for it, it's not as if we have any other options any way"

"You do realize the plan isn't going to work unless they're right in front of us. Do you really think that's going to happen Rock?" Dutch said as he looked to the fool as he exhaled his smoke.

"It seems like they're having a lot of fun chasing us around, even though it's clear they have the advantage, what would be the point in starting the fight over" Rock said as he looked to Dutch and me, "you both said it yourselves these are the types of guys who consider themselves cowboys. If we lure them into a game of chicken they won't be able to resist" Rock said smirking, "I don't have any guarantees, and at this point it's up to you as captain"

"At this point, it's the only plan we've got, other than dying like dogs. There's no other options left" I said leaning on the back of Dutch's seat, "we may as well go out win a blaze of mother fucking glory"

Dutch shook his head, "we sure did manage to pick us up some crazy sons of bitches. You've got to both be completely insane"

I grinned, "I'm Russian, it's expected for me to be if even a little" I said pushing off the chair.

Dutch smirked, and then it turned into a toothy grin, "the plan is exciting, and what's the point in life if you can't get excited, alright let's do this thing" Dutch said with a very pleased grin on his face as the boats engine roared to life again. And we all started to move to positons. That's when I looked to Benny.

"Hey mind if I make a quick call on the way back, I need to set something up" I said with a grin, making Benny look to me strangely for a second but shrugged.

"Sure why not, come on" he said as he gestured to follow him

* * *

 **Scene break**

We roared around the bends of the river heading back to the choppers last position, I knew they were still going to be there, these assholes were nothing if not predictable. Everyone was already in position, Revy up top behind the anti-tank rifle and Rock with the flair gun, Benny was below watching our speed and distance, and I was in the cabin with Dutch grinning like mad, in all the scenes in anime where the characters have no powers this is one of my favourite clashes and I was about to live it.

We started rounded the last bend heading right for them, the chopper was hovering in the middle of the river and the sunken ship was just off to the right slightly, this was going to be sweet.

Dutch touched his ear piece, "Rock you know what you gotta do right?"

"If they fire a missile, I shoot the flare away from the boat" Rock replied over the radio

"You got it?" Dutch smirked

"Hey Dutch, you ever done anything like this before" I asked with a smirk of my own

"Nope, but that's half the fun" Dutch said as he chuckled, "I see the jack ass, Revy it's a game of chicken, sent them an invitation"

"You got it" was all the response we got before two shots rang out and I could just make out sparks from them hitting the chopper before it started to move.

"Here they come" I said as the chopper began its decent on us, they didn't waste any time and fires their missiles at us, and I could just make out Revy call to Rock to shoot the flair before a bright flash shot to our left as Rock fired the flare. And the missiles guidance systems took it from there, pulling them up to the nearest hottest thing before they lit up the sky with an even brighter light as we came around the apex of the bend.

"We're on the home run straight now, you two get back in here" Benny called over the radio to Revy and Rock as the two of them quickly climbed back inside as we headed fight for our target, the flat side of the downed boats hull and we were picking up speed in a big way.

"Three hundred feet to go" Benny called over the radio as I braced myself, "One fifty, one hundred" Benny called

The next thing I knew I felt myself jerk forward as our hull met the hull of the sunken ship and then jerk back as our speed carried forward and launched us up their hull like a car on a ramp, and that was when I felt myself lift off my feet as we were now air born and face to face with the chopper.

We were so close I could hear the sounds of their rotter's that's when I yelled, "Dutch fire now!" I yelled, and boy he did.

"Fire number one, Fire number two!" Dutch yelled as he pulled the front two leavers to fire the missiles.

They ignited and shot out of their tubes, I knew we would only need one of them, but the boom was satisfying. The missile went straight through the front window of the chopper and from what I remember in the anime right into the face of the mercenary captain, that was a photo moment if there ever was one of him and the missile sharing a kiss for a few seconds before the chopper swerved out of the sky and hit the ground before blowing to bits.

Sadly I never got to see the explosion as we were facing the other direction, but I sure felt it, but that was only after I felt the impact of myself flying backwards as we fell and I hit the wall just before the ship hit the water again and the explosion of the chopper Rocked through me and I hear Rock yell out.

"YEA YOU GOT FUCKED!" before the impact of us hitting the water sent him into the side wall and he landed in a heap knocked out.

* * *

 **Scene break**

I groaned rubbing the back of my head, "OW, that's the second time I've hit this wall, fuck" I groaned as I felt every bone in my body still shaking, "Is everyone alright?" I called.

Dutch was the first one to respond, "Well my heads still attached and my sunglasses aren't broken. Amen, hallelujah and peanut butter" Dutch said no doubt with a grin

Then I heard a voice from down on my right, "fucking hell, we made it this time, but I am never doing this again" Revy said making me loo to my right and I got an eyeful.

Revy however she got in this positon had her back against the wall like me but only her neck was on the ground with her head at an angle and her legs were bent forward, with her ass in the air giving me the perfect view of her in her short shorts. _'To hell with it I can't pass this up, Author God protect your creation'_ I thought as I grinned.

"Oh come on devushka (girl) it wasn't that bad" I said as I raised my hand and brought it down straight across her ass as the resounding slap echoed through the cabin, it was then my reflexes kicked in as I felt the danger as my other hand went for my colt and I pulled it just in time as Revy pulled her barrette and aimed it.

And there we were, Revy upside down barrette drawn and pointing at my balls, and me with my colt drawn pressed to her cunt the both of us looking at each other with evil eyes and devilish grins.

"the last man who did that I shot his balls off him and mounted them on my wall, looks like I'll be getting a matching set" Revy said grinning at me sadistically and I returned it in kind.

"It's been a while since I hunted for some pussy like this. You sure you want to go down this road, it would be a shame to waste such a piece of fine ass" I said giving her a grin as I pressed the barrel of my colt a little harder against her making her grin even more.

We sat like that for several seconds, before the pair of us burst out laughing before putting out pistols away. I stood up as Revy rolled to the side to sit up. Turning around I held out my hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Benny you alright back there" I called as Revy made her way to Dutch.

"Yea I'm alive, but all my equipment's are royally fucked" Benny called back.

Nodding I started walking over to Dutch and Revy, but not before I noticed a black envelope on the ground, I grabbed it and stuffed it in my back pocket I'll read it once we get moving. As I moved over to Dutch and Revy.

"How's the Kiska mal'chik (Pussy boy) doing?" I asked coming over.

"passed out over there" Revy said gesturing to Rock who was slumped over a crate, broken glass, cigarette butts and XXX rated magazines everywhere from the window and dash board, "he was yelling like a maniac right before we hit them, just like William holding and the wild bunch"

"Just look at him. He looks so peaceful sprawled out like that" Dutch said with a grin.

I shook my head looking at him and then smirked as an idea came to mind, "ok who wants to shave him bald" I asked with a grin

Both Revy and Dutch looked at me and the nodded, "I'm in", "me to"

I smirked, "right I'll go find a razor and some shaving foam" I said as I started down below deck.

Going into lower deck area I took out the envelope and started reading.

 **"looks like you're enjoying yourself there quite a bit, and you and Revy are hitting it off well, the great author god thinks he might have something planned for the two of you later down the line but it will depend on how things go, we'll discuss it in our next meeting, the great Author god is allowing you one girl a fiction, can't have you not getting any now can we.**

 **Oh and here's no shaving foam and razor on board, you'll just have to get him next time"**

I blinked reading that last bit before groaning, "Ow, Author Reality makes my head hurt". _'well at least I know I'm getting laid in the future, I'll just have to be gentle given her past'_ I think to myself as I turn and head back up to the cabin.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The ship came up to a dock at a quiet looking port harbour, I was looking out the helm of the ship and I could make out three cars parked on the concrete areas just off the port, there were men standing near them each in suits and from what I could tell by looking at them were well trained, it was the way they held themselves, set shoulder spread apart feet ready to move at a moment's notice, military trained. No shock as I knew who they were, gunmen from Hotel Moscow, each were ex Russian special forces or military paratroopers from the war in Vietnam, each had enough training to fight and win world war three if it came to it, and they all followed one person who I had yet to lay eyes on, but I knew it wouldn't take long.

We all got off the ship and made out way up to the drop. As we approached car doors began to open as the final people got out. Looking ahead of us it was easy to tell who was who, the first car was all Japanese men in suites, the representatives of Asahi Industries, Rocks boss and supervisor.

From the other car a man in a suit stepped out, he had a deep scar from the lowed part of his right eye down and across his nose to the middle of his left cheek, he had brown hair and carried himself as the rest, military trained also. And then she got out.

Long blond hair tied back in a massive piny tail going down to the base of her spine, she was dressed in a wine red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels, with a military coat draped over her shoulders. As we got closer, the many burn scars the adored her upper chest and face were quite prominent, but didn't take away from her over all beauty, even the rather nasty one over her right eye, if anything it made her eyes stand out more. She had a knock out figure that make what she looked like in the anime look tame, if I remember the lagoon website images, she was a G cup for those who don't know, and I wouldn't doubt it.

Just looking at her she had an air of authority to her, and I couldn't help but tense slightly as she came closer, this was her Sofiya "Balalaika" Pavlovena, one of the four heads of the major groups that run Roanapur.

I watched as she walked up to Dutch and held out her hand as he handed her the data disk for the trade.

"I really admire smart work Dutch" she said as she took the disk, "but I've got to tell you, you guys are all looking a little rough"

"Well it's not like were going on some dinner party it's just our style" Dutch responded

I smirked, "it was dress down day at the office, and everyone came in looking like shit" I grinned making a few of the other chuckle, it was the second after that both mine and her eyes met and settled for two seconds, but that was all it took for us to get a read on each other, her eyes she hid it well, but they burned with a passion hidden by a curtain, but the scary thing was what her passion was, power, she was a dangerous one, not a mad dog, a trained one with a mind of its own and a thirst for blood.

"Well Dutch you certainly have picked up some interesting company" Balalaika said with a rather interested smiled looking at me.

I grinned back, "he does have good tastes, Leo Melikov" I said with a nod of my head

She nodded back, "I'll remember that" before turning to the business men from the other car.

"Now mister Kagayama, we from hotel Moscow have a code of honour" Balalaika said as she walked over to the others

"Oh, I thought you were a representative of the Bougainvillea trade company" the older businessman spoke, Kagayama, was wearing a blue shirt and striped tie, in a grey suit and his hair was slicked back.

"As you can see we've followed through on our end of the bargain, so there shouldn't be any hard feelings" Balalaika said as she handed him the disk

"Of course not" Kagayama replied as he took the disk and put in into his inside blazer pocket, "the world is full of things that cannot be helped."

"Now it's your turn to follow through on your end of the bargain, we'll go over the details at the hotel" Balalaika said as she turned and made she way back to her car

"Very well then" Kagayama said as he turned to get into his car as his assistant opened the door, and Kagayama turned back and looked to Rock, "thanks for your good work on his Okajima, now come along lets go" he said as if it was nothing before he got into the car.

Rock turned and started walking towards the car. The man outside the car looked to him as he stopped walking. "Well Okajima what are you waiting for come on" he said in a hurried fashion

Rock glared at him as he reached for his tie, "hey boss, don't you remember" he said as he pulled it off, "well you shoulder I'm already dead, you said it remember, and by the way my names Rock now"

Kagayama looked to Rock like it didn't even matter and then back to the front, "is that so, very well then, let's go Fujiwara" Kagayama orders as the other went to close the door.

But you know I can't just leave it like that. I think I'll fuck with this guy some before it all goes down. I reached around to my back pocked and put my finger in hooking the small metal ring on the end of the handle and in a single motion threw one of the many knives I kept on my person.

It sailed through the air at the car just as the second man stepped away and the knife went clean through the window and cut the bastard right across the bridge of his nose, before continuing on and broke through the second window.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagayama yelled as he clutched his face as the blood began to pour.

I smirked at my aim as I turned and faced the car, "that was for the bastards you hired to kill us, I have a policy anyone who is dumb enough to shoot at me, I kill, and that included the ones who are responsible for hiring them to shoot me, you will die in seventy two hours, sdelat' vash mir, chto vse, chto vy mozhete sdelat' (make your peace for that is all you can do)" I said grinning at him sadistically.

Before their car sped away. I turned as I heard a second car come along side me and its window come down and I was met by balalaika herself. "My, my. Such a spectacle, I do hope you can follow through on that promise of yours, but why the seventy two hours?"

I smirked, "that was for your benefit, I figured it would be a safe period of time for you to finish any business you have with them and clear house before he dies so there's no chance of it falling on you or those you represent"

"Very cleaver, I think I'll keep my eye on you" she said before the car sailed forward and stopped at Rock.

I turned and walked towards Dutch Benny and Revy. I leaned on the wall beside Dutch before speaking, "so about that possible position with you guys"

Dutch smirked, "why not, we could always use an extra gun on runs, and anyone who has the balls to slap Revys ass." Dutch said aloud making Benny look at me wide eyed in awe, "is defiantly someone I want to have around"

I chuckled before looking over as Rock came over.

Dutch looked to him, "so tell me Rock what will you do now?"

"Well I guess I'm not a hostage no more, and I've got nowhere to go" Rock said as he took out a lit a cigarette.

I smirked and looked to Revy, and she spoke, "hey, there's this crew I know of who might be looking for another good sailor, you think you could be interested in something like that? They're a delivery company..."

"Who sometimes break rules to put food on the table isn't that right" Rock said completing her sentence for her making her smirk as he started walking over to us. And that was that.

* * *

 **Scene break**

It had been a few days, I hadn't gotten any more black envelopes from the author god, and I've slept a few times and I haven't been pulled into that whites space again guess it's just in the on screen time, oh well.

We had spent those few days resting up after all that went down, but Dutch had gotten us another job cause as he said lazing about doesn't make money.

So now here we are out on the boat again as Rock and Revy are at the back and I was standing on top of the cabin as we weaved back and forth in front of a large freighter with multiple crates on it that I could see, the job was to get it to stop moving so another group could come in and re-leave it of all its valuable cargo, hence why Rock is currently trying a failing with a loud speaker to get the boat to stop.

"Hmm testing, testing. Good morning to everyone who's currently aboard the St. Joan, I…" Rock started but Revy interpreted him.

"Why won't you wear that Hawaiian shirt I got for you at the market, it's a good fit"

"Because we happen to be at work" Rock replied

I rolled my eyes, "he's being kind, devushka (girl), it's because that think was butt ass ugly, I swear who ever thought that shade of blue and that shade of orange and purple go together should be shot"

"What you saying I've got bad taste" Revy asked looking at me

"No I'm saying you've got completely shit taste in clothing as far as he is concerned, and Rock at least get a blazer and get a black tie that will at least class it up some" I said before going down below deck.

It was then I heard Benny over the coms channel, "Dutch the St. Joan has opened up communications with us, we've finally made contact"

"And what did they say" Dutch responded as I came in and lifted a beer.

"Um, move aside immediately or we will have no choice but to force our way through" Benny replied over the coms in a dull tone.

I smirked, "think they'd know better" I said sitting down

"Well I guess it can't be helped" Dutch said as he leaned back and swapped channels, "Ok Revy, looks like play time is officially over"

"Good I was sick of waiting" was the response from Revy only for the sound of the Rocket launcher going off the next followed by the explosion of the Rocket hitting the hill of the freighter well above the water line, and then Revys voice over the loud speaker.

"Listen very carefully you dip shits, my Rockets are much faster that any of your lame distress signals, so unless you want to end up as a corpse filled ship wreck I suggest you stop moving, you got it!"

I smirked, "that devushka (girl) sure dose have a way with words"

"Yes she dose" Dutch said as he went to light up his cigarette. As Rock and Revy came into the cabin from above.

As they did the music on the radio came to a stop as a voice aired over it.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency new bulletin: the Main office branch of the multibillion industry company of Asahi industries in Tokyo Japan has been the victim of a bombing. During the meeting of its board a bomb was detonated inside the meeting room killing all occupants, this comes in wake of the intel report leaked about the companies corrupt dealings in grey areas of the business market and it is though this is the response from an enemy competitor, we will bring you more as the story continues"

At this point Rock looked completely shocked, Dutch's cigarette fell out of his mouth and Revy burst out laughing, "ha-ha, serves those cock suckers right for all the trouble they caused us ha-ha"

Dutch looked to me and raises an eyebrow, "seventy two hours, that wouldn't have been you would it?"

I smirked as I cracked my beer, "I always make good on my threats" I said before tipping it back, _'life is good.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I don't own black lagoon just my OC**

I groaned as I woke up on the sofa again. I had passed out on the sofa in the Lagoon dock, running my hand over my face I sighed, things had been getting rather slow, it had been two days since that job to stall that freighter. And I had decided to give it a bit of time to rest up after all that happened I just wanted a few days of quiet to rest up cause I knew what was coming next on the agenda but I knew it wouldn't be for a while at least.

But I had rested enough, and it was time I started getting set up in this town. Pushing myself off the sofa I made my way over to the fridge and took out a cold bottle of water before I walked over to the middle of the room and pulled down the ladder leading to the roof. After climbing up I walked to the top and looked out as the streets of Roanapur climbed the slope inland.

I find it interesting with how my mind has changed with this character's mindset, normal people would just look at the scenery like this and enjoy the view, maybe make a few mental notes about certain things, but my mind was working completely different now.

I wasn't admiring the scenery I was taking in every little detail and planning for any encounter, I was scanning the rooftops and making notes of sniper angles, I was measuring distances and calculating number the number of floors in each building and estimating structural weak points before calculating how much explosive I would need to take it down with the least effort. I was counting choke points and ways to travel to avoid direct lines of sight with the tallest towers gaze, so this is the mind of a trained soldier, I have to say I like it.

Even with two years in the Russian military I had a keen eye, and I would need that if I was going to stay alive here, well I knew the Author-God wasn't going to kill me off but it should help to keep me out of situations where I could technically die if I didn't have some all-powerful god looking out for me.

 _'Ok first things first if I'm going to set up shop here I need a base of operations… Better make that two, and at least three or four safe houses with supplies set up around the city and two supply drops outside the city so I can be ready to bolt should shit hit the fan at any point and I can lay low until things cool over.'_

I scanned the building line, all of them were standard, build with regulation materials, no major re-enforcements or extra support columns in place, they could be breached easily, and with a high enough calibre the walls would provide as much protection as toilet paper. No, none of them would suffice for a first base or safe house, if I wanted one I was going to be comfortable with, I'd have to build it myself, now the question is where to build them.

I scanned the area as I noted down all possible positions where I could set up shop, the key factors I had to take in was who controlled what areas, the triad controlled the guns so that only the Rip-off-church and others with permission could sell them in bulk, hotel Moscow controls the heroine routes in the city and they are in links with the Columbian cartel in that, while they and the Italian mafia control the girls on the city streets with everyone taking a piece of the action.

The city was divided into different areas each controlled by different factions, and then there were the smaller factions and gangs that roamed around the place all small time and not much of a threat, I could always take a few of them, or knock out some leader and get some working for me, takes some out of the equation and set up shop, if their turf is in a nice spot, but where to look first.

As I looked over the city I heard someone climbing up the ladder and coming across the roof. "Hey, there you are, what the fuck are you doing up here?" I heard Revy ask as she came up behind me.

"Just property scouting, I figure I'm noting to need a few places, I like to be prepared," I said taking a drink of my water

"A few, you planning on going to war or something?" Revy said rolling her eyes

"You never know what the future holds. I was thinking of maybe removing a few small gangs from their little rat holes and seeing about using their places. No doubt they'd have a little cash stashed away which is always good, the guns and ammunition would also be a bonus" I smirked

"Jesus, you're planning on doing all this yourself talk about being greedy," Revy said crossing her arms.

"You want in? I'll cut you in on thirty percent of the cash we find" I proposed with a smirk, the more the merrier.

"Forty-five," Revy countered holding up four fingers, "plus all expenses I put into it"

"Forty, plus expenses and I'll give you half the 9mm rounds we find that should more than cover it" I grinned with a chuckle

Revys eyebrow twitched, "find, but you're paying the round at the bar"

"Deal" I smirked holding out my hand as we shook on it.

"Ok so where are we going to hit first," Revy said grinning as we started heading to the ladder.

"I'm not too sure yet, I need a map of this place to see where the best spots would be," I said as we climbed down.

Going back inside, I lifted one of the extra maps there was lying around and spread it out on the table, setting my bottle down to hold back one of the corners.

Looking over the map was a very strange feeling, Roanapur was much larger than I had originally thought from looking at the anime. It stretched much further back and was a lot wider that it looked. From what I could see this was only one of the seven ports in the bay and while Roanapur was mostly full of the scum of the earth it was also a holiday resort in some areas filled with shops and restaurants and even some classy hotels, and at the very back the largest building was a casino and hotel run by hotel Moscow as their main base of operations, it hosted each the entire bulk of the faction there and the special forces, their armoury and head office, just west of it was a slightly smaller hotel tower which was the base for the Triad, they specialized in mostly intel transference, and never brought the weapon market into the hotel, though there was a drug ring agreement running through it with the cartel. The hotels being the largest source of business in the city.

Looking at the map I could see the key areas, there was the slum's to the far west where the majority of the trash hang around, then the mid-level area where the trash goes to pick pockets occasionally just slightly closer to the middle of the city, all along the ports were warehouses and some residential areas but they were mostly used for storage.

Further inland there the more desirable areas that were still sleazy, where no decent person would want to live but you won't find the likes of them here, that's where all the bars, whore houses and strip clubs are, and the further east you go the more they spread out as more and more cheap motels and apartment areas fill in the gaps. It was in the thicker of those areas that where the Italian mafia and the Columbian cartel had set up shop.

The lagoon main office was in the middle area between the slums and the whore houses but closer to the docks, you had to take a number of back ally routes before getting onto the main road to get here, to many choke points for my liking.

As I looked over the map I marked with x's where the key areas are before nodding to myself as I circled areas that were strategically important. Three of them were more on the east side of town where the motels were taking over and then there was one sitting right smack in the middle of the middle area close to the lagoon office building.

"Those areas who controls them?" I asked looking to Revy

She looked at the map and smirked, "well those one you've got up there is home to two gangs, the Cobras and the Hellhounds, a bunch of pussies no more than fifty members between them" she said as she pointed to two of the areas I circled to the east, "they're small time dealers and gun runners dealing in small amounts and small arms, they never really cause much hassle for the larger fish so they're left alone, though the word is the hell hounds pay homage to the cartel for the heroine they sell, and the small arms they get smuggled in through some means were not sure off, but it's not us"

"So do you think that puts that one off the table seeing as they've got links to the cartel?" I ask as look around for another area

"not exactly" Revy said with a shake of the head, "there are twenty gangs around that area that do the same with the heroine but they're all on the agreed routes, if we hit them that would be kicking up a shit storm, but hitting these pussies shouldn't do much, as long as we kill them all so they can't come back and rat us out to the cartel"

"Got it kill 'em all then. What about here and here?" I ask gesturing to the other two areas

"well this one will be tricky," Revy said as she pointed to the lowest of the three in the east near the water, "it's right on top of one of the large gangs, the seven straights, seventy bastards in total, armed with sub-machine guns and a few mini-guns in certain areas in that compound of theirs they cover the stretch of lands for at least several blocks, they cover half the cocaine intake in the city, taking them out would piss a lot of people off. Of course, it would also mean a hell of a payday and we can just sell the cocaine connections to whoever wants to take over. Of course the cartels will be thanking us because that will make them the only dealers in the city and that compound is pretty sweet. Reinforced walls, and front gate with motion sensors and already kitted out, it will be a beauty of a place to chill out in, I think it even has a pool too"

"You're kidding, oh we're hitting there first," I grinned, I wanted a pool. "Now, what about this last one near the office?"

"Oh, that one's the least problems, only a small gang in there ten guys at most with knives and small calibre handguns they mostly do stick up jobs on tourists. There're some bounties on their heads by hotel Moscow and the triads, if you want to collect on that, though the bastards have to be taken alive, I've been meaning to collect them but I just couldn't be arse doing it alone" Revy smirked

"Sounds like easy money, we'll do that one last to make sure they're all there when we do, and bring the car we can toss the buggers in the back and take them to meet their makers" I said grinning some extra cash wouldn't hurt on top of whatever these bastards have, plus it will put me on good terms with hotel Moscow.

"Sounds like a plan to me, so how you want to do this first," Revy asked taking out her Berettas and checking their mags.

"I'm thinking we just go in hard and fast," I say with a shrug, "but I want to do a quick recon first to do a count-up on just what we'll be facing so I know what we're going to need. We can just head to the church beforehand and get the stuff before hitting it and leave the clean up to the cleaners after we've looted all we can"

"playing it safe Hm, well it's better than getting our heads blown off, alright come on the car should be outside, I'll drive," Revy said as she walked to the door I followed.

Getting into the red 1969 Plymouth Road Runner I smirked, "this should be a fun little day trip don't you think?"

"Hell yea, nothing like mass murder and stealing to make my day" Revy smirked before she put her foot down and we sped off.

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was a good ten minutes before we got to the place even with Revy breaking every traffic law and speed limit on the way there. And I have to say she wasn't joking on this place.

We pulled into an ally way on another street to take notes on what we could see. The place was a fort and a heavily armed fort at that, three floors with a single main entrance. It was a three-meter wide archway into the main yard and from what I could see the rumours about the pool were true.

There were four visible guards in the archway two at each end each armed with military grade assault rifles. But those weren't my concern, what was were the four M134 Miniguns mounted on second and third-floor windows, each with a man on them. My next problem was their front doors, these guys had cash to burn to have these, four inches thick cast iron with several interlocking bars and outer wall reinforcements, you'd need a tank to even make a dent once they closed, and all the first floor windows had bars on them so the only way in once it was closed was to scale the building, and that was If the mini-guns didn't rip you to shreds when you got too close.

Their roof was flat and they had three guys up there also each with assault rifles as well, and from watching for fifteen minutes I've noticed a pattern from the movements behind the windows on the second and third floors, each had two patrols of guards that do a full rotation every five minutes, not that we had to worry about guards once we were inside it would be a cluster fuck of a blood bath, the problems were getting in and making sure everyone we had to kill was in there as well and then making sure no one escaped after it all kicked off, that shit stain of a mercenary from the other week may have been a jackass but he was right about one thing no one likes survivors.

The good think was my military brain was working over time I already had several strategies that would do just fine, but I needed to know what I had to work with to make it work, we had to go shopping.

"Alright let's move," I said to Revy, "we need to go shopping, Papa needs some new toys for this job"

Revy smirked, "let's go shopping" she grinned before we shot around the bend like a bat out of hell.

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was just after mid-day when we pulled up outside of the large church that was on the outer rim of Roanapur, it was a large catholic church with white painted outer walls and large windows, the standard in most buildings of its kind. Looking around as we got out of the car I could see a number of other buildings around that I hadn't in the anime, they must have been the rest of the convent, the place still needed to serve as a church after all to retain its cover as a church, while really its congregation were the largest suppliers of illegal arms in Roanapur that uses their church cover to smuggle weapons over borders without being stopped, it was really an ingenious cover, to bad I knew better than to trust the people in charge of it I had seen who they really are and where their true loyalties lie with, and out of all the people in Roanapur they were the people who could in all likely hood bring Roanapur crumbling to its knees and destroy everything.

But for now they weren't at that level of a threat yet, I'd deal with them in my own time, but I wasn't stupid to think I could take them on at the moment, they're CIA for crying out loud, but I knew I simply had to bide my time and get them under my thumb, having a CIA mole could be rather handy, the head of the triad here in Roanapur certainly seems to think so, and that man's not stupid, but I suspect not even he knows who he's acutely talking to behind the distorted voice over the phone calls.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Revy started banging at the door of the chapel. "Hey you in there you old skank, hello, you've got business here! Open up already!"

I smirked watching her as I noticed a white parakite tethered to a wooden post by some flowers, it let out a squawk as it flapped its wings before repeating something vaguely similar to what Revy had just yelled, _'guess she comes here and does this often then, that or there are some people with the same foul mouth as hers'_ I think as I start walking towards the chapel.

As I approach the chapel I can hear yelling coming from inside, something about a loud mouth bitch asking to get shot as the voice got closer. Then the door opened wide and I got a look at who was yelling back. I knew who she was immediately, Sister Eda, or Edith Blackwater.

She was wearing the standard black and white nun's outfit, complete with the crucifix around her neck, and habit on her head with some thick strands of dirty blond hair coming out, she wore a pair of pink angular sunglasses covering her blue eyes. Though the nuns habit hides it somewhat, her body shape was easily made out and her curves were very nice, and to anyone who had a good brain in their head, that would probably send up some flairs you don't normally see sexy nuns but then I normally never went looking for pussy in a convent before.

"Will you shut up already, you're shouting loud enough to wake the fucking dead" the sister yelled as she opened the door and her eyes fell on Revy and then be before back to Revy. "Hm, who's the stud you got there Revy he looks nice, just about my type you wanna share him"

I blinked at the sudden advance, 'I thought the letter said only one girl per fiction, eh I'll find out later', I though before I gave a little chuckle at the sudden advance.

Revy just snarled at the comment, "Fuck off Eda we're here to get some things for a job, you gonna let us in or what?"

Eda looked to Revy for a moment, "what are you talking about, your order isn't due to be here for another month or two. We can't make stuff appear just like that"

With a pissed off sigh Revys shook her head, "No not that shit, another job just came up off the books and we need some shit to make it happen, so we need to look at your in-house stock"

That seemed to get Eda's attention, "Oh and just what kind of jobs does Lagoon classify as off-the-books, must be something pretty interesting?"

"It's got nothing to do with Lagoon" Revy glared at her, "just clearing some real estate of some annoying bugs so the "Stud" here can move in"

Now Eda looked to me, "Oh I see, so does this Stud have a name?" she asked as she looked me up and down like a piece of prime cut.

I smirked, "My name is Leo Melikov, and as much as I'd like to continue this little chat of ours, we are rather pressed for time as I'd like to have at least one place… "gryzun besplatno (Rodent free)" by end of day, so if we could chat while we walked"

That seemed to make her smirk some as she turned, "Suit yourself, come on the stocks back this way" she said as she waved over her shoulder for us to follow.

Following through the church I had to admire its architecture it was quite an old building at least sixty years old if not older and had been beautifully maintained. As we reached the back of the building there was a thick wooden door with a heavy bar across its front and a large padlock on it, I raised my eyebrow looking at it, 'this is all that they use to keep all that fire power safe, talk about lax security, but then again who would be dumb enough to try and steal from them when they have the backing of the triad it would be suicide'

Eda undid the lock and pulled the bar to the side as the door opened and we walked in, and we were greeted with a sight most gun nuts would give their left nut for. There were row of crates stacked two at the back and one at the front open showing their contents, there were at least fifty along each side of the room with two lines of tables running down the middle with a small walkway between them, the tables had smaller crates in them and had an assortment of explosive and special ammo on them in batches of ten.

I couldn't help but grin walking into that room, "I think I've died and come to nebo (heaven)" I said before Revy burst out laughing beside me.

"ha-ha-ha, Damn it Eda you been holding out on us, there enough guns in here to fucking fight world war three for both sides" Revy laughed.

"Oh you think this is good this is just the show room, we keep a small supply of special order items down in the back room, but those will cost ya an arm and a leg or your balls if you're not careful" Eda laughed.

I smirked, "Oh I'll have to see those at the end and see what you've got but for now let's see what igrushki (toys) we've got to work with," I said as I started walking forward to browse over the guns

"So Leo, what you thinking for this first one, the place is a fucking fort," Revy asked as she lifted one of the AKs and aimed down the scope mock firing.

I grinned, "well I'd like to keep the overall damage to a minimal on the outsides, we need to take out the guns and block the doors from shutting cause if they shut then things are going to get harder unless Eda's hiding a bak (tank) somewhere around here" I ask in a joking tone looking to the blond.

Eda laughs, "Sorry fresh out, but where the place you guys are hitting I can only think of a few that you would need a tank for"

"He's talking about the seven straights place down at the water side, we scoped the place out before coming here" Revy explained as she pulled back the slide on the AK checking it over

Eda looked at me wide-eyed hearing that, "your shitting me, those aren't some low power back street boys you're talking about. That's one of the bigger gangs in that area, and you two are planning to take their strong hold on the waterfront, for what?"

I smirked, "for my base of operations, I'm setting up shop in town, I used to do hit man jobs taking out groups or single targets in tactical strikes, but I burned through the money from single jobs to fast and the group jobs don't come in often enough, so I figure why not make a business out of it and see if anyone wants to join me in it, heck why wouldn't some people, travel to exotic locations kill a few pricks come back and drink and screw till your hearts content, it's a win, win, win and double win if you ask me"

Revy looked at me with a smirk, "so what was all that about asking Dutch for a slot on the Lagoon then, or were you just blowing smoke"

"a man's got to eat and ubiystvo (assassination) jobs don't drop every day, we have dry spells just like any other, heck I used to take on some mercenary jobs when times were low just to eat, I figured having Lagoon to fall back on would be a good bet" I explained remembering my character memories, he'd had a hell of a fun life.

"Oh I got ya" Revy smirked setting the AK down

I looked to Eda, "so what you got in the controlled explosives area, just as a backup in case we need to blow that door"

Eda raised an eyebrow to me putting on her shocked face, which I knew was just for show her whole persona was just an act, "well we got a crate of C4 in the other day, but if you're taking the place, you're not going to want to bust in the front door"

I paused for a moment, "yea I know I'd like to keep them from closing it or get inside before they do, if that's at all possible, blocking it would be an option, but we'd need a vehicle to ram in there to keep them from doing it, but we don't have time to go car shopping"

Eda smirked, "well then you'd better go packing then, take out them before they can close it"

I smirked as well, "and not get cut down by their mini-guns at the same time, just what I was thinking. We'd need some heavy armour for that, and I think I know just what will get the job done, mind if I take a look at your special stock to see if you have anything that would do the job?"

Eda smirked at me, "right this way" she gestured to a side door.

Walking through we were greeted with a sight that would make most think they were seeing things, I just grinned like a mad man, "oh things are going to go boom"

"That's an understatement," Revy said coming in beside me with the same slack-jawed expression I had before we both looked at each other and shared the same thought, _'we are going to have so much fun'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

Driving down the road to the compound I couldn't help but think this was cheating in some way, eh what do I care this is going to be freaking awesome.

I looked into the back seat and smirked, "you ready to pump some vesti (lead) into these guys?" I asked Revy who was grinning just as bad as I was.

"Damn straight, I away wanted to shot one of these things and now I'm gonna open up, I tell ya Eda's been holding out on me with this beauty," Revy said as she took her seat

I shook my head, "Yeah but at least you're getting it now, and it wasn't as expensive as I thought it was going to be, I've still got plenty left even after all the ammo costs"

"I still say we don't have enough" Revys smirked as the compound came into sight

I smirked, "we'll we're about to see, better brace this is going to be a hell of a crash landing," I said as I slammed my foot on the accelerator.

Now if you were the poor fools in the compound you would have looked out the front door and shit yourself at the huge armoured monster coming at you, and that's practically what these fools did, the second I started heading right for them. I could see them beginning to rush around like headless chickens as the guys at the front started opening up with their machine guns and mini-guns spraying us as we came we were going full speed and their shots just pinged off us like flies hitting a bug zapper this continued to the point when we crashed through the little fence they had around the compound and charged straight for their front door as they tried to close it, problem was we were too fast and way too big. The guys in the way had to dive out of our path not to get run down cause I wasn't taking my foot off the accelerator until we were inside and as soon as we were I slammed my foot on the breaks and came to a stop just before we went in the pool.

Your probably asking yourself just what the hell I was driving, well let me tell you I had only seen this a few times in the movies but being in one of these monsters you get a whole other perspective to just how big these things are, I'm taking about a M1117 APC in the classing desert dust paint job.

Once we had stopped we got a good look at the inside of the compound and it was nice two sets of balconies around the upper floors with lots of room and the pool just off to the left of the ground floor, looking up to the balconies I grinned seeing a whole lot of guys with a lot of guns all pointed at us.

"Gudi (Goodie)" I said as they all started opening fire like idiots as the rounds continued to ping off our armoured exterior, if I recalled the newspaper I read the year was 1997 so technically this thing wasn't due to be out on the field for another two years, so how Eda got a hold of one to sell I don't know but I'll be damned if it doesn't do its job.

After another thirty seconds, the firing stopped and I grinned picking up the microphone and flipping a switch to turn on the exterior speaker.

"Attention you idioty (idiots), what you are currently looking at is the latest in bulletproof armaments and as you can see your bullets can not pierce it, so you cannot shoot us, however, the same cannot be said for us shooting you" I grinned as Revy grabbed the controls of the top mounted machine gun and opened fire.

The bullets cut through them like tissue paper as Revy started at one side and sprayed in an arc before repeating tearing through any protection they had and cutting them down as they started running for what little cover they had. Some hid behind stone pillars that gave them some but we'd deal with them when the fun really started.

After two full minutes of the guns firing, we ran out of ammunition and Revy sighed at the controls, "I told you, you didn't get enough bullets"

I smirked, "of course I didn't, there'd be nothing left of the compound if I bought more, you'd never stop shooting" I said as I pulled her down sticking myself out and firing off the smoke grenades covering us in a few seconds, "teper' samoye interesnoye mozhet nachat'sya (now the fun can begin)" I said pulling my colts and jumping out to start the fighting, Revy close behind me, the idiots had gone inside to find cover what was left of them. I could see bodies hanging over railings and through windows, walls filled with bullet holes where Revy had strafed the place.

"I sure did a hell of a job on these guys" Revy grinned

"yea and shot my new compound to Ad (hell)" I sighed, "but it had to be done, come on let's clear these ublyudki (bastards) out you take the third floor I'll take the second. Yell if you find anything good" I said as we split up as the staircases

"Will do" Revy said grinning like a maniac as she went up

I rolled my eyes as we got to work clearing each room as I went, the idiots didn't stand a chance, by the time I was finished I must have shot twelve on my floor, the rooms looked like they were just for sleeping, there wasn't much here, I was just hoping Revy had found something good on her end.

"Hey, Revy you done yet?" I called up just in time to see a corpse falling from the balcony above and dropping into the pool, "great now I'll have to have it cleaned before I can go swimming" I said with a sigh before looking up to see Revy looking down on me with a smirk.

"Ah quit your groaning and get up here, you're not going to believe what I've found," Revy said grinning.

I quirked an eyebrow as I started up the second staircase up to her, she gestured to the last room and I walked in blinking as I looked around.

The room looked to have been a bedroom looking at its similar layout compared to the others, but its walls had been covered over with metal for protection for the tables stacked with keys of cocaine, with a large crate over to the side of the room full to the brim.

I grinned there's got to be at least a couple hundred kilo here in product, selling it at a hundred dollars a gram I'd be seeing at least twenty million dollars easy here, well that's me set in cash once I've got this sold I can set up here easy with this score.

"Well this room alone has just set up my operations for years to come once I find a buyer for it all" I grinned

"You kidding me, with this much stuff, you'd be able to retire after you sell half of it," Revy said looking over the stuff

I smirked, "and what would be the fun it that, as much as I wouldn't mind sitting back on a beach somewhere with some cold drinks and a fishing rod, retirement isn't for me. Na I prefer the smell of oruzhiye (guns), puli (bullets) and chertovski mnogo vzryvov (a hell of a lot of explosions)"

Revy laughed, "oh I hear ya, so you wanna first dibs at their armoury or what before I call Eda to come over and start bidding, they have a nice stock here, not as big as the church but still nice"

I smirked, "you can go a head, I need to make a call of my own, you would happen to know a certain blond woman's office number would you?"

Revy smirked tossing me a cell phone, "speed dial six, six, six for the devil" she said heading out

I chuckled before punching the number in and waited at the dial, I got a heavy Russian accent on the other end that would be her right-hand man.

"Hello, who is this and how did you get this number" spoke the voice

I made sure not to hide my own accent as I spoke, "hello, I'm trying to reach your boss, I've got a deal she might be interested in"

"And who might I say is calling?" the voice responded

"Leo Melikov" I replied as I heard him take the phone away from his ear after a few seconds I heard the familiar voice of the balalaika on the other end

"Ah Mr Melikov, such a pleasure to be hearing from you so soon, I trust you're enjoying our cities hospitalities," Balalaika said in a cheerful tone

I smirked, "and what a pleasure it is to hear you also, yes I've been finding the city to be most welcoming, it's certainly livelier than I was expecting but then I didn't really know what I was expecting"

"Indeed, now what can I help you with, my lieutenant said you had a deal to offer me?" Balalaika asked I could hear the intrigue in her voice, or maybe that was just her accent, it's hard to tell.

I smirked, "right to business without foreplay, moy vid zhenshchiny (my kind of woman), yes actually I was out on the town looking for places to start my roots so to speak"

"And you were wondering if I knew of any good places where you might do so?"

I chuckled, "actually not, I found one such place and I think it will work nicely, for now, a compound down on the shoreline, previously ran by a group of idiots called the seven straights if I recall the devichiy (girl's) words on the matter, she was who gave me this number, you see we cleared them out and we found a substantial amount of their narkotiki (drugs) that were looking to unload, about two hundred or so Keys of kokain (cocaine), and you were the first group who came to mind"

"Well you certainly don't waste any time, you've been busy," she said in a tone I could only interpret as impressed.

"Indeed, so are you interested," I asked smirking on the other end

"That I am, that stockpile there on top of what we already have and fund our operations for some time to come"

"Excellent, then you can send your lyudi (men) to come and up the stock, we'll arrange a time later for the payment," I said in a relaxed tone

"You're very trusting aren't you?"

"well, wasn't it you who said, Otel' Moskva imeyet kodeks chesti (hotel Moscow has a code of honour), I'd think that also counts towards not screwing those out of their money in deals" I chuckled.

"Very perceptive, my men are on their way, I'll call you again on this number with the price once I've had the stock verified and valued" she said in a please tone

"udovol'stviye delat' dela s vami (A pleasure doing business with you), the stock is on the third floor last door on the right-hand side. Skoro uvidimsya (See you soon)" I said before hanging up as I walked out of the room putting the phone away

"So what did sis say," Revy said coming up beside me with a pissed off look on her face.

I smirked, "she's sending someone to pick up the keys now. You get a hold of Eda?"

"Yep, she says she's not interested in the guns says the sister says they've got all the stock they need" Revy scowled leaning on the railing, "so that's a bust"

"We'll still get cash from the narkotiki (drugs), so that's not bad thing it just means I've got an oruzheynyy (armoury) now, as a bonus" I smirked, "the day's staring off good"

"Yea, so you wanna hit those other places now" Revy looked to me with a smirk

"Da, chert voz'mi (Damn right), come on, we need to grab some Ammo from the mini-guns here for the next hit" I could see her grinning, "I'm gunning this time" I said walking past her, "I don't need you tearing the arse out of this next place, it's already going to cost a fortune to fix this place up. We'll call the cleaners on the road to get rid of the bodies. Don't need the old tenants stinking up my new pad" I said

"Oh come on it's not that much damage," Revy said chasing after me just as one of the pillars that were supporting the far walkway collapsed making my eye twitch and Revy chuckle

I sighed, "The repairs are coming out of your cut. You went overboard"

Revy's eye twitched at me, "fine" she said as we started out the door to our next job.

* * *

 **Scene break**

With the ammo now restocked from the compounds guns we took off for the next location, we were sticking to the plan and leaving the smaller group till last, I figured I'd get a call from balalaika about the cocaine pricing and me turning up with a group of that hotel Moscow has been looking for would only sweeten the deal.

Now I hadn't really seen the area that we were heading to next so I wasn't sure what to expect here, according to Revy these two groups the Cobras and hell hounds both worked out of a single building the cobras dealing the heroin and the hounds dealing in small firearms, and as we drove down the street heading for the place I got a good look at what we had to deal with, the building was four floors tall and looked like a renovated office building like the one Lagoons office space was based in, it would make somewhat of a decent set up on down the road, maybe I could rent it out to Dutch in a while when those gorillas shoot his place to high hell, I still don't know how in the hell they all survived that attack in the anime but I'm looking forward to finding out when it happens.

As we came up to the building at high speed I slammed on the breaks and swerved so that the right side was facing the building, the front door in front of us has three guys standing in front of it each packing nine millimetre semi autos on their belts, and the second they saw us swerve in the look on their faces said it all, and it looked like they shit a brick when the guns aimed at them with me grinning behind them.

"dobroy nochi (good night)" I smirked to myself as I pulled the trigger and strafed the three before doing a vertical line up the building shattering the window on each floor before I began zig-zagging the building floors, by the time I was done there wasn't a window left that wasn't shattered, and the only reason I stopped was because I ran out of ammunition.

Jumping out of the hatch Revy followed me and whistled seeing the damage, "not so shabby, only some exterior damage, nothing a little plaster and paint won't fix, but what matters is the body count"

I chuckled, "yeah do me a favour and tally up all the bodies you find that aren't your kills, I need to add to my marks, and it helps if I have an accurate number, so far I'm getting thirty-two new ones next visit"

Revy gave me a dry chuckle, "sure no problem" she said pulling her Berettas as we walking into the building guns raised as we started clearing the place out, I took the second and fourth floor Revy took the first and third, fucking idiots didn't stand a chance as we walked through the halls mowing down anything that moved.

Finishing the last of them we came up to the fourth floor and I had a scowl on my face, the entire top floor was a meth lab and looking at the poor quality of some of the stuff was pissing me off, the stuff I hadn't shot to hell looks like it was on its last legs, whatever drugs that were coming out of here were not going to do anyone any good either way, who fucking know what other stuff these bastards were mixing in with it all.

"So what do you wanna do with all this," Revy said looking around the room

"Burn it, I have no interest in the Heroine or Meth, the place would be better off without it," I said with a scowl

Revy looked to me, "wow so the big bad Comrade has a conscience who knew, by the way, your death tally is sixty-seven now" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not a conscience, its common sense. While I don't approve of the use of these drugs I also don't view them as totally evil, they are a product that is sold, and if used in a safe way incorrect environments then I don't see a problem with people using, it is their choice. However the stuff in here is not safe, who the fuck know what these ublyudki (bastards) are putting into their mix to bulk it up, I'm betting none of this is even ten percent pure and would kill anyone who took a higher dose" I explained as I put my pistols away

Revy just walked to the window, "all right point to you" she said before looking out the window, just as police sirens sounded, "ah just great" Revy said as I came up behind her and looked down to see our ride was blocked in by several police cars and I could see the chief with a loud speaker before I heard him.

"Alright to the gunmen inside, come on out with your hands up, unless you want to be turned into Swiss cheese" he spoke through the loud speaker

I sighed rubbing my temple, "I hate svin'I (pigs)" I said before turning Revy next to me

"What the fuck do these dip-shits want, it's not like were hurting anyone, were actually doing their jobs taking these fucktards out" Revy complained as we went down the stairs

Making it out the front door I had my coat handing over one of my shoulders showing the tattoos on my arm.

The pigs kept their guns on us and the chief had a pissed off look on his face, "Revy what the hell, why'm I getting reports of a freaking Armoured car tearing up gang dens throughout the city, and who the fuck is this guy!"

Revy smirks and I just shook my head, "Who I am svin'ya (Pig), is someone who does not like guns being pointed at him, so unless you and your men want to be added to my kill count and pile of bodies inside I'd suggest your order them to stop or I will start shooting"

The chief looked at me with a scowl, "I don't think you're understanding where you are at buddy"

I scowled back, "no I understand perfectly, I'm standing in the asshole of the world talking to an idiot who doesn't realize he's talking to someone who's killed more times that you've fucked, though that second number isn't very high to begin with, and is someone who can kill you without blinking, now I suggest you get the fuck out of our way, we still have another place to hit before we have a meeting to attend, or do you want to be the one to call Balalaika and tell her why she'd going to have to wait around for me to finish up"

The chief looked like he was about to blow a gasket and the pigs around him were sweating at my threats, I knew he wouldn't risk pissing off hotel Moscow, he was on their payroll after all, as well as every other faction in town, the entire force was crooked each of them, I never really had much love for cops and neither did Leo, when he was younger he would always have been treated like filth by the Russian police, have the force was crooked and the other half didn't give a shit, well at least that was what it was like where he grew up, the whore houses always saw to the police first and the gangs paid commissions for them to turn a blind eye to any illicit activities, and when that wasn't enough they took half the food rations from any shelters for themselves so they'd have more money for drink and whores, that had been why Leo had added thirty tallies to his count after he got back from training when he killed all the police in that area he grew up and took all their cash for himself, it was safe to say Leo hated cops and that was starting to rub off on me.

After several seconds the chief finally relented and gave his men the order to lower their guns before pointing his finger at me, "I'd better not see you again or next time I'll give the order to shoot first"

I smirked, "you do that, and there'll be a rather large crater where your station used to be, and I'll make sure you have a front row seat to your one castration svin'ya (pig)" I said walking past him getting back into our armoured transport with Revy behind me as the police moved out of the way and we took off.

As we were driving Revy looked to me, "what the fuck was that about back there?"

I sighed, "I don't like svin'I (pigs), especially those on the take, you can never tell what they'll do if they've got it out for you" I said leaving the rest up to her imagination, though I already knew what she was thinking about as she looked away from me, I knew her history or as much as I could have known from the anime series, mother sold herself on the streets only to die in childbirth, drunk ass father never worth much beat her and treated her like shit, and to make it worse, raped when she was a teen by a fucking cop, no she held no love for cops either, or rather one group in particular, something tells me if she and them met up now, it'd be a fucking bloodbath.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, truth be told I've had it sitting by for some time now while I did some chapter planning for this and other fictions, waiting for the right inspiration to strike, this chapter will just wrap up this little side story part and roll onto the next, the way this is looking the fiction will be about 60-70% canon and 40-30% original content, I've got the next 3 chapters plotted out so I just have to write them up when I get around to it, my focus these days is finding work with my fictions taking a back seat to that, can't exactly pay the bills this way so no other alternative, any way let's get to the story, hope you all enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was another half an hour before we finally got to the last of the buildings I was wanting to use as a safe house, from the outside it looked like a two-story stack of shit that didn't look good enough for anything let alone a safe house, but that was to an untrained eye, to someone who had the training I had I could see it was the best building around, the walls were double layered and I could see some patches of them through the cracked plaster on the outside, they were the stronger kind, the kind that could hold up against bullets in a firefight, and what made it even better was that there was a padding layer of concrete in between them meaning they were secure, I could spot some areas that looked to be in disrepair but with the payout I was likely going to be getting in the next few hours I could easily afford the minor cost of repairing the building and fixing it up to meet the rest of my needs.

The back and sides of the building had the walls of the other building built up against them, so it was basically a keep with a frontal attack being the only option unless we wanted to bust through using explosives to break through the interior of the other buildings to get in, which I'd have to reinforce them after to remove that option for others in the future.

The first floor had no windows and a solid wall, except for the only door in which was set in a small inlay. The second floor had two windows and both had reinforced glass with wire messes in through them as well as vertical iron bars across them for further reinforcement, but they looked to be the cheap kind that you could easily bend, evident by the fact that one of the windows was already broken and part of the bars were bent out, like someone had nearly been put through it.

I drove the armoured transport up to the front of the building but reversed it back several meters before swinging it around and reversed into position with the back end of the transport facing the building.

Revy looked at me like I was mental, I smirked, "What, I figured it would save some time when we're loading these idiots in to take them to balalaika for their last car ride"

She smirked at me before we got out, and I started to check my ammo pulling back the slides of my colts seeing the brass inside, Revy did the same with her barrette's, she smirked before looking to me, "Remember we need these pricks alive or we don't get paid for bringing their asses to Sis"

I smirked, "Of course I do, Devushka (girl)," I said as I holstered my colts and reached behind my back and pulled out two bladed trench knives their blades catching the light, "that's why I'm taking these beauties out for a run, more control this way, less chance I'll be tempted to put a hole in one of their heads"

Revy smirked as l spoke before scoffing, "Oh please, guns are better than knives any day of the week, every hear the expression don't bring a knife to a gun fight"

I chuckled, "Yes but I find knives to be much more personal, with a gun it's just a pull of a trigger and the other guy dies, with a knife you get to savour it more as you gotta get close and personal to get the job done"

Revy laughed, "You sound like some mad slicer who loves to carve up some poor sap just for the hell of it, either way, this is going to be easy," she said as we approached the door.

I smirked, "Oh easy you say? Well then how about we make it interesting"

Revy looked to me with a glint in her eye, "Oh and what did you have in mind"

I looked to her, "A wager to see who can catch the most of these fools in here, the winner gets to ask whatever they want of the other and they have to do it, whether it's a task or something or theirs they want"

Revy looked at me like I was a madman, before giving a single laugh, "Ha, you sure you wanna do that, I mean you're getting a big payout soon, I might just ask for it if when I win"

I smirked, "Well then it's a good thing I'm not going to lose then", _'not when I've got the Author-God on my side'_

Revy held her guns up as she raised her foot, "well I guess there's just one thing for it then" she said before she put her boot through the door kicking it open.

I grinned, "Game on," I said before I sprinted through knives ready.

The seconds I entered the room I was met by a hail of bullets, all small ammunitions but I still didn't want to get hit by them, but I was lucky enough there was a sofa to the side I was able to duck behind as the bullets zipped overhead, the wall of led projectiles kept Revy outside as she moved to the side to keep out of their path, I could hear her swearing up a storm at not getting inside fast enough.

My attentions were quickly drawn back to my current situation when a figure moved to the side of the sofa and in front of me, I looked up to see the barrel of a S&W 33 revolver pointed at me. My instincts took over as my right hand shot to the barrel just as the bastard went to pull the trigger, but not before I was able to grab the barrel and move it so the shot missed me, I felt it literally inches away from my head, _'oh I was going to make this bastard pay for that'_ I thought before I pulled the barrel of the gun down as I rose up and drove my fist into his chin, the impact made the man tense and made him pull the trigger while his gun was still pointed down making the dumb bastard shoot himself right in the foot.

As he yelled in pain falling back letting go of his gun in the process, which I spun around with firing off the next four shot in the direction of the stairs that was heading up to the next floor, that had two more fools running down them, my shots got them in their right shin and knee caps making them both lose their next steps and fell down the stairs landing on top of each other the second one knocking the first out cold by landing on top of him, he went to try and shoot me but was too slow to the draw before I was on him planning my left foot in his jaw knocking him out like his buddy, before I had to move to the left side of the staircase to get cover as the gunfire started up again from the same pricks as before.

On the opposite side of the stairs there was a turned over table and on the floor there were playing cards and poker chips from what looked to be a ruined poker game that we must have interrupted, it was behind the overturned table that the shooting was coming from, I scowled the bastards were practically pissing lead they were shooting so much. _'just how much ammo do these guys have?'_

Revy peered around the doorway and started firing at the bastards behind the table that drew their fire as I took the opportunity and reached around to my waist pulling one of the throwing knives from my hip and taking aim, with a hell of a throw I lobbed the knife at their guns two sets of revolvers my throw was perfect going right into the triggers and ripping the four guns out of their hands and nailing them to the wall on the other side of the room.

Both idiots were wide-eyed at just losing their guns one of them ducked for cover while the other was too slow and took a bullet in his right shoulder curtsy of Revy, I took the chance and sprinted around the stairs and behind the table finding the second one cowering, he looked up at me just in time to see the bottom of my boot going for his face.

I smirked seeing him fold like a deck of cards when my boot connected, but my instincts were yelling at me as I turned pulling my colts just as a final guy came down the stairs with a double barrel shotgun aimed for me, I went to fire first but before I could squeeze the trigger Revy did, her shot hit the man's right foot making him yell out as he pulled his own trigger the shot veering wide and hitting the roof as the kick from the blast sent him tumbling down the stairs and onto his buddies with a groan after hitting his head going down the stairs a few times.

I blinked and looked to a smirking Revy who came in holstering her berretta's, she looked my way, "And that is why guns are better than knives," she said confidently only for her eyes to widen when she heard a click behind her as I saw someone move behind her.

It was an ugly looking bastard skinny and filthy looking like a real crackpot, in his hand was a real old snub nose pistol and he was aiming it at Revy, I reacted pulling the second throwing knife from my waste as fast as I could and threw it with good aim, it flew straight at true and zipped past Revy and rammed down into the barrel of the pistol a second before the fucker pulled the trigger only for the gun to misfire and the bullet to explode inside the barrel of the gun in the man's hand causing him to drop the gun from the small explosion, his eyes widened a fraction of a second in realisation before Revy turned on him and he met unconsciousness by means of Revy's right hook knocking the man flat on his back out cold in one.

I smirked as I came walked over to her, "what was that you were saying?" I chuckled as Revy groaned at my comment.

"Oh please, I could have done the same with a bullet if our places had been switched," Revy said as she tried to brush off me saving her ass from getting shot.

I shook my head, "And yet it was still my save, now quit your whinnying and start dragging out your catches, we'll tally up at the back of the truck," I said before turning around and heading over to the idiots we'd beat as I started to pull out the ones I'd done the work for.

After a good ten minutes we'd finished loading the last of the idiots into the back door of the unit and I had a smirk on my face knowing the count was in my favour.

"Well Devushka (girl), seems you count's a little short, two by my count, and that was me being nice and letting you have that last one even though it was my knife in his gun," I smirked as I saw Revy groan leaning up against the back of the unit her arms crossed not looking happy.

"No shit" She snaps as she pushed off the trust standing in front of me, "Fine, a deals a fucking deal so what do ya want," she asked not looking very happy.

I smirked as an idea came to mind, "Close your eyes" I said with a chuckle as she growled under her breath.

"What the fuck do you mean, close my eyes," She snapped at me putting her right hand to her gun threatening to pull it, "if this is another stunt to grope me like that shit on the boat I swear I'm going to fucking well shoot your ass this time"

I smirked seeing her get defensive, "No nothing like that, if I do I'll even load the bullet you shoot me with, now come on and pay up"

Revy grumped as she lowered her hand from her gun and closed her eyes her body slightly tense expecting something, I waited a few seconds as I saw her finally relax when I didn't do anything right away. I smiled as I leant in and gently kissed her cheek before leaning back and I saw her eyes open and start to blink and I swear I even saw the slightest sign of a blush on her cheeks.

"What the fuck was that?" Revy asked as she raised her hand to her cheek.

I smirked, "Just a simple kiss on the cheek, now come on we've got these idiots to drop off," I said before I closed the back of the truck and went for the front seat.

* * *

 **Revy's POV**

I blinked as I saw him just turn and wake away my hand was still on my cheek, _'what the fuck was that? The fucker could have done anything a grope, a punch, hell he could have fucking cuffed me and did anything he wanted to me, but he just kissed my cheek?'_ I thought as I turned and started heading for the, _'I don't get it, why did he kiss my cheek why didn't he do anything else, he could have done anything, why did he just kiss me on the cheek, am I not good enough for this fucker to just kiss me, wait what the fuck am I thinking about this, it's not like I wanted it'_

Getting into the truck I slammed the door shut behind me just annoyed now as I turned to face him, "Hey what the fuck was that back there, what the fuck was with kissing me on the cheek? Hell what the fuck was with kissing me at all" I said in a growl fed up with trying to figure him out.

He just blinked looking at me before smiling slightly making me want to slug the bastard even more, "And why wouldn't a man want to kiss you, you're smoke 'n hot and now I'm wishing I'd have done it sooner, you're cute when your all flustered like this"

I blinked as I felt heard him, before growling as I clenched my fists, "So what if I am, what does that have to do anything, now shut up and answer the fucking question. Why the fuck did you kiss my cheek?! What am I not good enough to kiss on the lips or were you just a pansy and chickened out at the last second?!"

He started to chuckle, "Well I would have certainly liked to but I personally think stealing a kiss that way would be cheap and insulting towards you," said as I listened I started to loosen my fists, "I'd much rather show you a good time later and earn such a privilege rather than stealing it"

Hearing him I felt my hands go loose and I don't know why I didn't feel angry, but what he was saying was nothing for me to get angry at, so it hadn't been because I wasn't worth kissing on the lips, he wanted to earn it, what the fucks up with that, why not just take one and get it over with its not like… wait he said show me a good time later… did he… did this fucker just….ask me out on a…, "did you just ask me out on a fucking date?" I asked realising his fucking wordplay.

He smirked, "Yes, is that a problem, I was having so much fun back there I thought maybe we could do it again this time without the bullets flying overhead. What do ya say to a Pizza and a movie, or maybe some Chinese take out, something tells me neither of us are fans of high dining restaurants"

He is, he's actually asking me out, what is his game, is he just trying to get me naked for a fuck and run, but he could have just told me to fucking bend over back there if that was the case, no there's something more to his game and I'm going to fucking find out what and then I'm going to make this guy squirm, "Sure why not, I suppose I can give you a shot at this fine piece of ass, but that had better be the best damn pizza in the city if you even want a chance in hell" I smirked as I turned and put my feet up on the dash and he started the engine.

He smirked, "and I'm looking forward to the privilege, printsessa," he said with a chuckle.

I blinked as I felt my cheeks blush slightly as he spoke in Russian, _'printsessa… that means Princess'_ I thought before looking away trying to fight back my blush, "Pansy assed sweet talking Russian" I grumbled.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I chuckled hearing her grumble under her breath, something told me that would get a good reaction out of her, I knew that it'd take a while to get her to open up to me, you don't go through a hell like she's been through and not put up a couple of dozen walls around your heart so that no one can ever hurt you again. That had always been something I'd admired about Revy through the series when I watched it, she'd been through so much shit and yet she came out of as strong as she was. Sure I knew it was just a mask and underneath there was a broken soul that needed love, that's why I wanted to help her you can't go through life with walls around your heart, you'll never truly enjoy it that way unless you let someone in.

As we started to drive away the phone buzzed and Revy handed it to me still grumbling under her breath making me chuckle as I opened it and put it to my ear, "Hello again my dear, I trust that everything is satisfactory and we can proceed with our business," I said with a smile.

"Hello as well my friend, yes my men have just gotten back to me after trucking the product back to our base and taking sampled for testing, the product is just as you informed me, so yes our little business venture can go ahead, I'll text you where we can meet so that we can do the transfer," Balalaika said sounding rather pleased.

I smirked, "wonderful, might I also request that you bring along a few of your men with you as well as a van, me and the Devushka (girl) went out safe house shopping and got you few presents that should brighten your day even further"

I heard her laugh slightly on the other end of the line, "Oh Leo you shouldn't have, well I look forward to seeing what you two have got, I'll see you both shortly, Proshchay (Goodbye)"

Hanging up the call I smirked, "and that's that," I said before getting the text of the location for the meeting, "time to go and drop off these kisok (pussies) to be totally fucked over"

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later meeting point**

It took us only a short drive to get to the meeting point, it was located down at one of the dock areas on the opposite side of the city across from where the lagoon was docked, the building was quite large, it was practically a warehouse itself with two large docking areas that looked to be big enough to allow small freighter ships to dock with ease.

There were two cranes inside on either side of the dock to unload cargo from ships as well. I could instantly tell this was one of hotel Moscow's loading docks where they import their cargo and supplies, given where Roanapur was located this would have been an ideal spot for cargo ships traveling through the east Asian sea, means they could just pass through here claiming to be stopping for repairs and such drop off any of the mafia's cargo and then leave the next day and not be late for their shipments, it was ideal as long as there was no delay in their arrival times people wouldn't make a fuss to investigate, I had to marvel at the creativity of it all.

As we drove in through the large warehouse doors we could see Balalaika waiting for us with three large SUV's behind her in a U formation with a desk in front of her and a bulky briefcase laptop with her right-hand man standing beside her, and standing in front of the SUV's were six men each armed with AK-74 assault rifles with bullet proof vests under their clothing.

I could tell from looking them over, I didn't even have to remember the anime, each of them were military trained, the way they held themselves, the way they held they weapons and their eyes falling on us as soon as we entered the building, they were sizing us up and watching our movements, they were good.

Pulling up in front of them and swinging the truck around I stopped with my door facing them before turning off the engine and opening the door with a smirk as I came out, "A Balalaika, how wonderful to be seeing you again, I trust this day has been as good for you as it has been for me"

I saw her give a smirk at my words, "Oh yes I'd say it has been very good so far, but something's telling me your about to make it so much better"

I chuckled, "but of course Kapitan (captain), my gift is sure to put a smile on your face," I said as I rounded the back of the truck and opened the back doors as Revy joined me in hauling the unlucky bastards out of the back, "I believe you know these Sumki dlya musora (Dirtbags), the Devushka (girl) tells me that you've been meaning to track them down for a while, for selling nebol'shiye ruki (small arms) without your permission"

I could see Balalaika's smile grow even more as she stood up and walked over inspecting the poor buggers who were on their knees in front of her, "ah yes, this little band of Duraki (fools) have been an annoyance for quite some time, they've managed to somehow get their hands on stocks of small arms and sell them cutting into our profits, it's been an annoyance but one that now seems to have been rectified, very well done" she said with a small chuckle before snapping her fingers as two of the men from the SUV's came forward and started to herd the men off with guns to their backs and lead them into the SUV's, "I assume you'll be wanting the bounties we placed on them as well, a rather trivial amount considering the pay day you came across with the cocaine but, money's money" she said as we walked over and her lieutenant turned the laptop towards me, "enter your account details and we'll transfer the pay and this transaction will be complete"

I chuckled, "once again right to business, I always like that, but you should slow things down and celebrate once in a while and have a drink to enjoy the moment, you never know how many you have left in our line of work," I said as I leaned in and started filling in one of my many account details.

She smirked, "ah but of course" she snapped her fingers as a man from one of the SUV's nodded and opened the door of the SUV and took out a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses, "a toast to a good business transaction"

I smirked as the man poured the drinks, "now that's more like it," I smirked as the glasses were handed out, one to myself and Revy who took hers with a smirk and one to Balalaika and her lieutenant, Boris, I think his name was.

We raised them in a toast as Balalaika and I spoke, "K khoroshemu biznesu" (to good business) before we tossed them back feeling the burn in the back of our throats as we set our glasses down Revy started coughing at the burn.

I gave her a pat on the back, "what's wrong Devushka (girl)? Don't tell me you can't handle a little burn" I laughed

Balalaika chuckled, "well it might have been a bit on the strong side, it was from my private supply, not many can handle it like I can," she smiled, as her lieutenant finished transferring the fund before standing up turning the laptop screen so both Balalaika and I could see.

"The transfers are complete Kapitan (captain), both the drug money and the bounties," he said gesturing to the wire transfers.

I smirked seeing all the zero's, "well then, it's been a pleasure as always Balalaika, I hope our next transaction will be just as profitable as this one, priyatnogo vechera (have a good evening)" I said giving a small bow which she returned with a nod of the head as Revy and I turned to head back to the truck.

"Damn, *cough* that stuff burned the throat off me," Revy coughed as we got into the front.

I chuckled, "well you won't have long to wait till you can get a different burn, remember I'm buying"

That seemed to perk her up a bit, "Oh yeah, let's see if I can even make a dent in that pay out you just got. That will keep us swimming in the booze for months"

I laughed, "Definitely" as we drove out of the building heading to the bar to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Arriving at the bar Revy sat down at the front with a groan, "damn what a day, hey Bao get my three rounds of Bacardi here on the rocks, Comrade here is buying" she said as she gestured to me sitting down next to her.

I gave Bao a smirk when he looked at me to confirm, "Open a tab, I'll pay it up every month with fifty percent interest my man" I smirked, "I just came into a Bol'shaya vyplata (big payout) and we're celebrating"

Bao gave me a nod and started filling drinks just as we heard the doors open and a familiar deep voice calling over to us.

"Well-well so this is where we find you two, you go missing all day and we find you drinking your asses off here" We turned to see the rest of the lagoon crew coming in Dutch being the one to call us out.

"Hey if it isn't the rest of the gang, come on, I just opened up a Tab, join me and the Devushka (girl) in celebrating a good day's work of killing, bounty hunting and generally fucking shit up," I laughed as they walked over to us.

Dutch smirked, "don't mind if I do," he said sitting down gesturing to Bao for his usual, "so what have you two been up to on your lonesome, besides what you just mentioned"

I laughed, "next to making a big ass sale of Narkotiki (drugs) to certain blond Russian after killing off a bunch off Kiska (pussies) and claiming their little slice of paradise for myself and then clearing out two other rather nice pieces of Pervoklassnaya nedvizhimost' (prime real estate), not much"

Dutch peered around me to Revy, "you want to fill me in on what exactly he means by all that?"

Revy smirked, "it's like he said Dutchy-boy, we took a little trip to the church, stocked up on a whole lot'a hardware before going to down on a couple of places that Comrade here had his eyes set on for his own, we cleared the places out and along the way made a sell to Sis coming out of it with a big ass payday, so now we're celebrating, Fucking A"

Dutch smirked, "well it defiantly sounds like you two have been having fun, both of you a couple of gun slinging maniacs, I trust this means that you'll both be fit to work tomorrow, we need to gather some funds to replace the Benny boy's broken tech so I've scheduled a simple pick up and delivery job for tomorrow, nothing too difficult, but it's out of the way a bit and in unfriendly waters so we could use all the guns we could get, you on board Leo?"

I paused for a moment thinking, this wasn't part of the cannon story line, the next job they'd have was the set up, so this must have been something the AG (Author-God) has set up for me to be a part of specifically, should be interesting, "Sure why not, I could tag along, but I'm going to have to make a stop before we do, gotta get my tally added to, we racked up quite the kill count today didn't we I was sixty-seven wasn't I?"

Revy nodded, "yep, I wasn't keeping count of my own though, next time we do some shit like that I definitely will, and we'll see who the better killer is then"

I smirked as Bao slid me over my drink, "I'll drink to that" I said as the two of us clinked out glasses together and down them right after, this was definitely getting to be fun.


End file.
